Famiglia
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Fia is Reborn's daughter. He found out a year ago, but Fia had to leave him and now she needs his help before they catch and break her. AU! FEM!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Fem!Harry story! She's named Fia (Italian for Flame) Not sure about Parings or if there will even be any here. Preferences?**

**uh…I LOVE KHR HP crossovers …there are not enough so I decided to add to the shortage to celebrate my new computer**_**. I got this idea from a KHR HP crossover called Wintertide by Araceil, and the base idea of Harry being female and Reborn's daughter is all her. (READ WINTERTIDE AND BASK IN ITS AWESOME! GO! I COMMAND THEE! It is on )**_

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AU! OOC! Keep in mind Reborn has bonded with Fia (Harry) for an entire year both in person and over letters so he knows her and is attached!**

_~Mind to mind Speech~_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Honestly, Fia had never been so terrified in her life. Sure she had known it would come down to this. She had known Dumbledore wasn't trustworthy, she had known Ron was a jealous pig, she had known they would do anything to keep her under Dumbledore's control…she had _known,_ but she had not seen this coming.

Dumbledore had killed Sirius- he had _killed_ him- because he had offered Fia a way out of his web of manipulations. Ron had turned on her and led him to his death. Fia had in the course of two days lost Sirius, Severus, and discovered the Weasley family excluding Bill, Charlie and the Twins had been using her. It had crushed her even though she knew it was coming, and she had fled to Remus.

Remus had taken her in and they had run. Voldemort was dead- had died a year ago today- so Fia saw no reason to remain in the Wizarding World where Dumbledore could get ahold of her and use her in his master plan so she and Remus had run as soon as Voldemort had died, and hadn't stopped.

The problem now, was Dumbledore had caught them and the Order of the Phoenix had them surrounded. Remus was standing behind her, pressed back to back with her. Fia was bleeding from cuts on her right arm, left leg, and left temple. She had a thin slash that she knew was going to scar on her face that stretched from her left temple, barely missed the corner of her eye and stopped just before her top lip. Her chest was bruised as well as her arms and lower back. There was a bad slash on her stomach area that she needed to fix as well. Remus was worse off and had bruises, and deep cuts as well as broken ribs and a broken wrist- thankfully not his wand hand.

Remus held up his wand protectively and in a barely audible tone whispered "Fia. It is time. Both of us can't get out of this. Use your necklace Cub. I love you. _He_ will take care of you now."

Fia gasped. Her necklace was simple looking. There was a silver chain attached to a silver chameleon by its tail. It was however, a portkey to her biological father. He knew she existed, had known for just about a year now, had found out about her being alive the second day she had been running, and had given her the necklace on her birthday. He had told her to come to him if she ever needed help, and now it looked like she would be going to him. "Are you sure Remus?" she asked, using his real name to let Remus know how serious she was.

"Yes Fia, I'm sure. Go. I love you my cub."

Fia clenched her eyes shut and murmured "I love you too Remus. Bye." Then she activated the portkey with a simple phrase "To Family" She could hear the roars of denial as she felt the expected hook and drag feeling before she was gone.

She landed hard and cried out. Fia lay there for a few seconds before she managed to drag herself up. The portkey was anchored to her father's chameleon Leon so she knew he was close. Considering she was in front of a wooden house she assumed he was inside and stumbled to the door. She managed to knock twice and leaned against the doorframe. _"I'll have to apologize to whoever lives here for the blood…"_ she thought dazedly. The door opened to reveal a boy with brown hair and eyes. "Does…Reborn…live here?" she barely remembered to use her father's cover name as she wavered on her feet.

She watched as the brown eyes widened and he yelled for Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna-" she knew the moment Reborn saw her because he started cursing. In English, Japanese, Italian, and a few languages Fia didn't know. She stumbled sideways, and it was only the brown haired boy's quick reflexes that stopped her from hitting the ground "Papa. I..I…oh…" her vision darkened and she went limp in the boys arms.

Reborn jumped into action as soon as his daughter lost consciousness. "Tsuna, bring her inside. I'm calling Shamal now. Find some towels, and see if you can stop some of the bleeding."

Tsuna asked no questions and immediately picked the admittedly light girl up. She was rather pretty despite the blood. She had mid-back length black messy hair with two pieces on either side of her face that curled upwards much like Reborn's sideburns though not as dramatic, and a set of bright emerald green eyes. Her hair was tangled and covered in blood much like her jeans and gray t-shit were. He was silently glad for Reborn's hellish training, because he knew he wouldn't have been able to lift the girl up without it, even if she was lighter than she should be. He lay her down and rushed to get some towels.

Moments later, he rushed back and started cleaning her up. He was hesitant to even think about removing Fia's shirt, but he had to know if she had any wounds that were life-threatening. As embarrassed as Tsuna was, the girl's life was more important, so he took a deep breath, his eyes turned orange, and he gently removed her shirt. He growled lowly at all the scars, but pressed the closest towel against the slice on her right side. _"Come on Shamal. Hurry up. I may know basic first aid from taking care of myself so Mama didn't have too, but she needs a doctor."_

Reborn rushed back inside the room, and instantly grabbed a towel to help stop the bleeding. "Reborn? Who is she? She wasn't speaking Japanese, but I recognized your name, and considering what she looked like I figured she needed you."

Reborn looked into the currently orange eyes of his student. His gaze was sharp, piercing, and despite Reborn's poker face Tsuna knew he was almost sick with worry and rage. Not a simple annoyance or anger, but a rage that let Tsuna _see_ the Hit man Reborn was capable of being for the first time. Really see it in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "She is my daughter." Tsuna's eyes went wide when Reborn gave his answer in a fully adult voice. Tsuna could count on one hand and still have three fingers left over how many times Reborn had lost the baby voice in place of his real one. It was a sign that all the Hit man's normally controlled emotions were slipping out of his grasp.

Tsuna had known about Reborn having a daughter for a little over three months, but he hadn't ever seen her, or asked about her. She was Reborn's and Reborn would share when he wanted to, so Tsuna waited. To think, she had come to him…Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong." His eyes narrowed a little more at the girl's wounds.

"What?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna didn't even notice the sharp gaze his tutor fixed him with. "Her wounds…" his eyes widened "they won't stop bleeding! It hasn't slowed at all!" Reborn's eyes snapped down to his daughter's wounds, and he started cursing all over again. "Reborn, can you use your flames on her?"

Reborn stopped cursing long enough to answer "No…I can't heal anything, because I don't know exactly what's wrong. I could heal something wrong, and kill her."

Tsuna growled and asked "Can you at least slow the bleeding?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed as he thought. Could he? He couldn't actually _heal_ anything until Shamal- who had better _get his ass over here now_ or Reborn would **kill** him- got there, but maybe if he… Reborn's hands started to glow a bright and shining yellow, and he placed them over his daughter's heart. Tendrils of yellow spread over his daughter's body under watchful black eyes, and seemed to fill in where her skin would go. He didn't heal the skin, but he let his Sun Flames replace it.

Reborn almost fell off his daughter's stomach when he felt her own Sun Flames rise up to touch his own. He almost had a heart attack when he realized that in order for her to have _scars_ while she had the Flame of _Healing_… His black eyes narrowed in fury. Someone was going to _**die**_ in the most _painful_ way he could think of. He had known she was abused, but he hadn't known she had Sun Flames.

Even as angry as Reborn was he allowed only his love for Fia to bleed into his flames, and he smiled a little when he felt her own love swell through her flames and bleed into his. It had been a hard won love, and it made him swell with joy and love every time he felt it or Fia acknowledged it. When Remus- who he hadn't seen for years- showed up and told him with no uncertain terms Fia was his child, Reborn had been surprised.

The last time he had seen Remus was just before Lily had her child, and just after his curse had taken effect. Remus, James, Lily and Sirius had known he lived a dangerous life, and had to follow his Boss' orders always, and Reborn knew they had a power that wasn't flame related. They had shared some secrets, and had kept each other's as if they were their own. For Remus to show up and claim Fia was his daughter had floored him a little. Reborn had asked- politely- if a blood test could be done, and the results had been a positive match. After it was confirmed, Reborn immediately decided to get to know his daughter.

It had taken patience he didn't know he had until his daughter had _needed_ him to have it, and long conversations for her to open up to him even the amount she had, because he knew she still hid things from him. It had taken even longer- waking her from night terrors, and sitting with her, running his hands through her hair, murmuring comfort, offering her a steady rock, just going with her on her shoulder and talking about nothing- for her attachment to turn into trust and love. She had explained she was on the run from a crazy manipulative old goat, and she may have to leave unexpectedly, and he had told her in no uncertain terms that all she ever had to do was ask and he would help- it had taken him awhile to get used to Fia's independent nature, but he accepted it was a part of her he'd have to learn to work around- no questions asked, at any time. The smile that she had given him…the utter _adoration_ as she told him "I know, and I love you for it." Made everything he had ever done to get to that moment worth it.

His entire face had lit up with a genuine smile and he had whispered almost reverently "I love you too, my Flame." She had immediately gathered him into her arms and hugged him. He knew how difficult it was for her to say that. Reborn knew she had been abused, and sometimes she would tell him where a scar came from if he asked at the right moment in just the right way, and the fact that she trusted him enough to tell him she loved him, and trusted that he wouldn't hurt her with that information…it had been the best moment of his life. When Fia's birthday had come around he had asked Remus to make him a portkey to give to Fia that would allow him to keep his silent promise of help at any time. Remus had enchanted the necklace for him so it would be a portkey only she could take off or even move.

As he stated at his injured daughter he had never been so glad for that gift. "Where is that bastard?" he hissed to himself. He wanted Fia in perfect condition now, so he could find out who the hell had the _balls_ to hurt his daughter, and kill them so they couldn't do it again. The only thing keeping him from leaving to find Shamal was the knowledge that he alone was keeping the blood inside her body. Just as he was about to tell Tsuna to hunt down Shamal and drag him here, he came inside at a dead run.

Shamal wasn't an idiot, despite what he made others think. When Reborn had called him up and told him to get his ass down to Tsuna's house _now_, because his daughter was bleeding all over the couch with his real voice, Shamal has dropped everything and jumped into the nearest available car. He had only met Fia a couple of times- for the blood test, and various appointments to correct the numerous signs of abuse he could see with the help of Reborn's Sun Flames- but he liked the kid, she was a sweetheart, and he knew Reborn would go on a rampage no one but Fia herself could stop him from if she were to die because he didn't get there in time starting with him.

When he got to Tsuna's home he jumped out of the car and ran inside. He was horrified to see Reborn glowing with Sun Flames. It had to be horrible if Reborn was risking Sun Flames without knowing what was wrong. Fia was pale and he could see slashes of bright yellow all over her body, and he knew each yellow area was an injury he would have to fix. His medical training took over and he asked for any information he could be given. Reborn told him Fia wouldn't stop bleeding and the only thing that was stopping her from bleeding out was his Sun Flames. Shamal cursed softly and started running every test he could.

When he knew what had to be done he turned to Reborn "We have to do this in stages, starting with the worst first. You're going to have to keep the rest of the wounds from bleeding out. You understand?"

Reborn gave a hard nod and focused back on his flames slowly pulling the flames from the slash on her stomach when he got an OK from Shamal. His eyes snapped to his daughter's face in shock when he felt her Sun Flames reach further into him and touch his mind. Her quiet, weak voice echoed in his head _~Papa…Shamal won't be able to stop the bleeding. It's caused by Magic, and it's not supposed to stop. ~_

He knew she could feel his horror as he asked _~So I will be forced to watch you bleed out in my student's living room? ~_

She wavered a moment before he felt her resolve harden _~No Papa. You're going to need Uncle Skull's multiplying ability…You may need all the Arcobaleno's help, and a Dying Will to overpower the magic. I can't help you, I'm sorry. ~_

He could see where she was going with this and he sent her reassuring feelings as his resolve hardened _~It's fine my Flame. Just hold on for me. We will help you. ~_

He felt her resolve harden further even as she faded from his mind _~Hurry Papa… ~_

Instantly he reached for the bond all the Arcobaleno shared, and sent his feelings across it. In any other case he would **never** bare such feelings to anyone but Fia and possibly Tsuna, but his daughter's **life** was on the line and he would walk into Hell for her and stay. This was the only way he could think of to get all the Arcobaleno to come to him _right now_. He could feel the shock coming from all the other Arcobaleno as well as the instantaneous pull as they all used their bonds like a portkey and appeared in the living room. It took all of two seconds for the Arcobaleno to take in the scene of Reborn and Shamal hovering over Fia, _their_ Fia, for the tension to increase. "Who did this?" it was a quiet whisper from Fon with all the power of the Storm he represented in it.

Reborn snarled lowly as he worked Sun Flames around Shamal's hands to slow the bleeding. "I don't know, but I need your help. Do you remember Lily?" He got sharp nods in reply "Do you remember her abilities?" he got another round of nods "Someone with those abilities did this to Fia, and she told me her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding no matter what Shamal did. We have to overpower whatever was done to her with our flames and then we have to heal her." Instantly the six other pacifiers around the Arcobaleno's necks lit up with their resolve to help Fia. Reborn turned his eyes to Shamal "I need a diagnostic Shamal, and I need it now." Shamal didn't question anything he had just heard, he would worry about it later, and he listed everything he had found.

Shamal moved out of the Arcobaleno's way as their Flame output increased and seven sets of hands found a place to rest on Fia. Tsuna watched everything with wide brown eyes, but didn't dare to say or do anything to interrupt. Eventually the rainbow of light blended to white and Shamal and Tsuna were forced to look away. When the light faded, Reborn snapped "Skull. I need you to come here and multiply her skin cells. I have to heal all the inner damage, while you deal with the outer, Fon I need you to continue to use you disintegration ability and get rid of anything that tries to stop the healing, Colonnello use the Tranquility to dull any discomfort, Verde if we lose her shock her back to us, Mammon reinforce Fia's perception that there is no pain. Ready?" Six nods answered Reborn and they instantly went to their assigned tasks.

Thirty minutes later everything was fixed up and the Arcobaleno collapsed where they were standing. Fia on the other hand surged to a sitting position with a gasp. Her deep emerald eyes flashed around the room and she relaxed. "Oh Thank God. She reached around on both sides of her to gather all seven Arcobaleno in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into her father's fedora.

The response was immediate "You are welcome Little Flame" only her father used "My Flame"

Fia was falling back to sleep, and tightened her grip on her family while she slurred an apology "I'm sorry `bout the blood…"

"It's fine my Flame. Sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"Kay Papa. Will everyone be here?" Everyone gave variations of yes except Verde and Mammon who said they'd drop by later.

"Kay…" and she slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**-is staring at the response to this story- OMG you guys…..In the first two hours I ended up with over 30 alerts and favorites. I wasn't expecting this! **

**Thank you so much! So how many of you read Wintertide? Isn't it amazing? **

**Some questions will be answered here! Also the person who I offered to write a One Shot and asked to find out how Ron killed Sirius, how Severus and Fia started bonding, or to just update this new chapter… All three ended up being answered here so Enjoy! ^^**

_Large paragraphs of Italics for THIS chapter signals a flashback!_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

When Fia woke up, she gave no indication she had done so. She had quite a few habits she couldn't quite get rid of from the war, and this was one of them. She could feel five small bodies pressed against her body, and she could sense three more people around her.

She recognized the five bodies pressed against her, but the three unknowns had her nervous. She was pondering how to move when her father's voice- his baby one- broke through her thoughts "Breathe Fia. It's okay. They're friends."

Reborn had woken up the moment his daughter had. He was pressed against her chest, heart to heart, and no matter how good she was at faking sleep, Reborn was a hit man and he recognized the way her heartbeat changed to signal her wakefulness. He felt a swell of pride for her skills at the same time he felt a swell of anger and sadness due to the way she had gotten them. When Reborn realized the reason she hadn't let anyone know she was up- about thirty seconds after she woke- he breathed into her ear "Breathe Fia. It's okay. They're friends." He was utterly gratified to see her instantly calm, and her bright green eyes open. It was a sign of how much she trusted him that she let herself relax near unknown people just because he told her she could.

"Hey Papa." She breathed to him.

"My Flame." He breathed back.

"What time is it Papa?"

Reborn let his eyes flicker to the clock before he answered "Six O'clock in the morning."

"Hmm…" Fia's eyes flickered around before she turned her hands palms up. With a small bit of wandless magic she lifted Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Fon, and her father off her body. Fia stood up, and lay everyone back down except her father who she placed on her shoulder. She frowned at all the blood she had left on the Arcobaleno, the couch, the floor, and on the three other people, two of which she now recognized as Shamal, and the boy who had answered the door. She waved her hand and the blood stains on everyone and everything disappeared. She walked to the kitchen area- she could see it- and asked "Papa, who is the lady with brown hair on the couch and the boy in the chair closest to her?"

Reborn, who had been staring at his dress shirt where his daughter's blood had been, snapped out of it to answer and ask "The lady is Nana Sawada, but she insists on everyone calling her 'Mama'. The boy is my student and future Boss of the Vongola Family Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada. My Flame…you can use wandless magic?" Fia knew about the Mafia, having been involved in a disagreement between her father and a cocky hit man that thought he could take out Reborn.

Fia tensed a little, but nodded "Yes Papa. It was a necessary skill. I had been working on using it ever since I found out it existed, because I knew it would be a good advantage to have in general, but I _needed_ it for the war, and then Dumbledore so I had to learn fast. I can't use my wand for another year because it can be tracked. I've only used it in emergencies since I started running, so that was another reason to learn wandless magic. "

Reborn nodded with the same mix of pride, anger, and sadness swelling for his daughter's skills. She should _not_ have had to fight on the **frontlines** of a war as the _General_ of the whole army. It was atrocious to Reborn that she had been forced to lead an army and fight on the front lines of a war with no professional training.

Reborn was…well not _ok_ with females fighting on the frontlines, but he accepted that there was nothing he could do about it. There was always going to be a female that dove head first into the fray. He preferred that females worked from the shadows if they worked at all in the fighting and killing business. He was adamant that if they did fight on the frontlines-if **anyone** fought on the frontlines male or female- they were trained to do so and to deal with the choices they would have to make. It was one of the main reasons he was so hard on Tsuna. Tsuna was going to be in charge of Vongola- the most powerful Mafia Family there was- and he would have to be the General if war came up. It was Reborn's mission to make sure Tsuna could deal with that responsibility, and he took that job very, very seriously.

The thought that Fia had been _**forced**_ into the position of leader and soldier, of killer without any training _what so ever_ to be in any of those positions much less deal with any loss of life her actions would cause both to enemy and friend…

There was a _**reason**_ people quaked with fear at the mention of his name.

Reborn had been the one to talk her through the night terrors that resulted from the mess she had been forced to clean up. Reborn had been the one to talk her through most of her guilt. Reborn had been the one to wake her and wipe tears away. **Reborn** had been the one to give her the tools to deal with everything she had done. It was these actions that had won him his daughters unwavering trust and love.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by his daughter asking "Do you think they'd mind if I made an American breakfast?"

"No. It's fine."

"Oh good. How does…" Fia rifled through her available ingredients "chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast, and eggs sound?"

"Very good my Flame. Do you need help?"

Fia shook her head no, and pulled everything out. She placed a spell over everyone in the living room excluding the Arcobaleno so they would remain asleep and began making breakfast. She was sure she was going to use magic, and she wanted to make sure only people who knew about magic could walk in. Reborn watched with a content look in his eyes, ducking the eggs Fia had levitated out of the fridge. Fia was happy in the kitchen. She was a natural. She flowed from task to task and managed to keep everything from burning at the same time. She started humming as she moved and Reborn was content to watch.

The Arcobaleno all stumbled inside and took places around the kitchen a few minutes later. Fia glanced at them, and smiled. With a wave of her hand everyone had coffee exactly as they liked it, except Fon and Reborn who got their favorite tea, and espresso respectively. Soon enough everything was made and she released the people in the living room from her spell. They came in to find breakfast laid out for them.

Fia spoke up in fluent Japanese "I woke up early, and thought I'd make everyone an American breakfast as a thank you for yesterday. I hope you don't mind. I also cleaned up the…mess… I left behind."

Nana was the first to say anything "Oh you didn't have to do that, dear! I would have done it!"

Fia smiled and replied "I wanted to. The only thing I didn't do was get something for everyone to drink since I wasn't sure what anyone liked. No one has any food allergies right? I can make something for them if they do." When she got a 'no' from everyone she relaxed a bit "Oh good. Well…dig in?"

She leaned against the counter with her Arcobaleno family and enjoyed her own plate and a glass of orange juice. It was still a novel experience for Fia to be able to eat her own cooking, no matter how long it had been. Reborn could see his daughter unconsciously shielding her food from everyone and felt a fresh wave of bloodlust for his daughter's abusers. _"I will kill them. Painfully. Or I will give them to Mukuro. He hates abuse, especially female abuse because of Chrome…and no one would be able to pin it on Vongola that way…"_

When everyone was done Nana insisted she be the one to do the dishes since Fia had cooked, and nothing Fia said changed her mind. Eventually Fia just nodded, and Tsuna helped his mother by drying and putting everything away.

Fia sat herself down in the living room with Shamal and answered his questions after ensuring all Tsuna and Nana would hear was soft mutters they wouldn't understand. For added insurance they all switched to English. "What did Reborn mean when he said you told him I couldn't stop the bleeding? You weren't even conscious when I got here much less long enough to say anything to him."

Fia sighed "I used my Sun Flames to talk to his mind."

Shamal stared "That shouldn't be possible. The only flame that could do that is Mist and that would be a one way communication unless the target was another Mist User."

Fia shook her head "In most cases that would be true. In my case my mother's abilities let me talk to him. The only reason I could do that while I was unconscious is because Papa's flames were inside my body. My own flames responded to their father's flames and…reached for him. The moment they connected I could talk to him."

Reborn listened with just as much careful attention as the others. "Can you communicate with anyone like that?"

Fia nodded "Anyone with Flames. I can only communicate with Papa while I'm unconscious and there is a limit to how far away someone can be, but I can communicate with others." Her eyes snapped to the kitchen and with a discreet wave of her hand the spell was removed. She switched back to Japanese. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Papa and the others healed everything up. Thank you."

The others took the hint and went along with the subject and language switch. "If you're sure you're alright, I'll be going now. If anything comes up, call me." Shamal bowed out as he left. Reborn gave a sharp nod to show he would.

"Little Flame…" Fia turned to Fon as he spoke. She tensed as she saw his face. She knew what was coming. "What happened?"

Fia clenched her eyes shut and whispered "Can we go somewhere else? I don't…Tsuna and his mother…."

The five Arcobaleno stood and Reborn told Tsuna he would be back later today. They walked out just as Mammon and Verde were about to knock on the door. They looked at each other and Colonnello just made a 'come on' gesture. The only remaining seven Arcobaleno walked along with their daughter, adopted sister and niece.

Fia followed the instructions Reborn gave her to the closest park and a wave of her hand made sure no one would hear or disturb them. She sat on the ground under the shade of a tree and waited.

Fon was the first to break the silence "What happened to you Little Flame? The last time we saw you was a month ago when Remus was running out the door with you."

Fia tensed at the mention of Remus, and drew in a sharp breath. "I…" she took in a deeper breath "Papa, you remember me telling you Remus and I were on the run? That you had to stay out of it, because of magic?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed at the reminder that he couldn't help his daughter "Yes." As Vongola's top hit man Reborn knew about the magical world, and through Reborn the other Arcobaleno found out, the only problem was Reborn had been forbidden to interfere, and the Vongola had made sure he stayed away.

"Okay…you know I am known as the girl-who-lived there, right? And the whole Wizarding War with Voldemort?" Fia waited until each of the Arcobaleno nodded. "I defeated Voldemort. All of you know this. It was right after I defeated him that everything went wrong."

The Arcobaleno watched as Fia leaned her head back against the tree they were under and closed her eyes while her left hand flew up to clench around the silver charm on her necklace that was a duplicate of Leon in a nervous habit . She took a steadying breath as she continued to explain where it had all gone wrong.

_Fia leaned on the closest wall she could find as she stared blindly at all that remained of Voldemort… a pile of ash that even now was blowing away on the wind. It was over. Five years of fighting Voldemort at least once a year in some form or another…and he was being blown away on the wind._

_Fia almost believed it was all a dream, or that Voldemort would rise out of the ashes like a phoenix and try to kill her again, but the lacerations, bruises, cracked ribs, and throbbing head all indicated she was awake, and Voldemort was still dead so Fia didn't see any resurrections happening again._

_She could hear the cheering as word spread that Fia had defeated the Dark Lord, and that all loyal Death Eaters had died with him, when Voldemort had tried to use his minions' life force and magic to survive. Instead he had killed them all. Severus, Fia knew, was fine; she had used the soul fragment in her scar to get into Voldemort's head long enough to find a way to sever any bonds they may have shared before destroying the fragment with the Goblin's help._

_Fia ran her hand through her hair, and started to laugh softly. It was _over_ by Merlin she had done it! Voldemort no longer existed in any form spiritual or otherwise. She heard and recognized running footsteps coming her way and turned to meet Remus and Sirius as Sirius picked her up and spun her around in a circle and Remus babbled about how proud he was. Everything seemed perfect to Fia, but she should have known better._

_Dumbledore walked up to the only three people left in the room other than himself and a hidden Ronald Weasley, everyone else had rushed out to spread the word that Fia had won. Dumbledore was quick to place a relatively powerful silencing charm on the room and a powerful Notice Me Not spell so no one would hear or see anything he was doing. The three happy people turned to him with a smile that quickly disappeared when he sent a stunner Fia's way._

"_Albus! What are you _doing?!_ Are you insane?" Sirius yelled throwing up a powerful shield charm._

_Albus smiled "No my dear boy. I'm perfectly fine, but I need Fia's body now. She's served her purpose."_

_Remus and Sirius snarled lowly in synch. "You will not touch her!" Remus growled his eyes bleeding a bright gold._

"_What do you want her body for?" Sirius was horrified and so very, _very_ angry right then, but he wanted to know _why_ Dumbledore was going traitor on them. _

_Dumbledore saw no harm in telling them his plans, after all they were all going to die anyway. "I need her body to destroy her soul. Fia was _supposed_ to die fighting Tom getting rid of the Soul Fragment that was in her scar, instead she went to the _Goblins_ and then she survived her bout with Tom. I must admit my girl, you surprised me…but alas…Now I will have to destroy your soul myself and replace it with my own!" Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming in a mad way as he watched the dawning horror in their eyes "Once Fia becomes me for all intents and purposes I plan to take over all her positions in the political world as heir to the Potter family. I've also recommended Fia take my positions in the Political Wizarding World meaning I will also keep my current power in the world. When I take over your body I will get your power on top of my own and your money."_

_Sirius, Remus, and Fia were becoming more and more horrified as Dumbledore continued to lay out his plans even as they continued to duel with spells. "You plan to take over the Wizarding World using Fia's body?!" Sirius gasped._

_Dumbledore laughed. "I do, and they will let me, after all…Fia _did_ just kill Lord Voldemort. The best part of all of this is it won't end with you my girl! I will be able to raise your children up to replace your body when it dies and I now have an Immortal foothold in the Wizarding World! Thanks to the efforts of Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron and Percy Weasley molding your image the transition will be all the more believable!" Dumbledore was laughing as he watched Fia break a little piece at a time as she discovered most of her "friends" had been working for him. Having her break would make it easier for him to remove her soul and take over, but Fia was stronger than that. She was battered by their betrayal, but she was not broken._

_Sirius and Remus were furious and immediately began firing killing curse after killing curse at Dumbledore declaring they would _never_ let that happen, that they would die first. Dumbledore worked quickly and managed to push Sirius across the room towards the Veil of Death. Ronald, waiting in the shadows knew what he was meant to do as Dumbledore glanced at him. He would get his reward money. He would earn his fame. So as Dumbledore expertly fought Remus, Sirius and Fia, all the while herding them towards the veil, Ronald waited. When Sirius was close enough Ron fired a condensed blast of magic at his chest. Since Sirius didn't expect nor see the attack he fell into the veil. Remus roared as one of his best friends was killed in front of him, and Fia, who has seen the attack and reached for her Godfather missed by inches, turned and lunged for Ronald. Her mind went cold, and calculating as she saw and categorized each weakness in Ronald's stance and then she used them to kill the boy. _(Later Fia would find out the way her mind calmed and set to what she referred to as "Kill Mode" was something she got from her father, but at the time she assumed it was the rage, betrayal, guilt and sadness exploding out of her violently at the cause of it all)_ Ron hadn't really been Fia's friend since fourth year during the Tournament. They had only drifted further apart since then, and while Fia knew she would never be his friend again, the straw the broke the camel's back was Ron killing Sirius. At that moment, Ronald Weasley became someone she would kill. _

_Shortly after the death of Sirius Dumbledore noticed the spells he had placed on the door break, and turned slightly to see who came in. Severus rushed inside to his Goddaughter, and Remus holding a throw pillow. As soon as he knew Remus and Fia were touching the throw pillow he barked out "Home" and the three of them disappeared via portkey._

_The last thing they heard was Dumbledore roaring "NO!"_

_Severus, Remus, and Fia landed in the living room of Snape Manor. Fia pulled herself up off the ground and buried her head into Remus' stomach. "They betrayed me Mooney. They were willing to help Dumbledore kill me and have him masquerade as me." Fia's breath hitched._

_Remus got angry all over again, but his cub's comfort was more important than his anger. He started a rumbling growl that he knew comforted her as he soothed "I know cub, I know they betrayed you, but there are still people here who love you, and he didn't mention all of the Weasleys, so not all of them are betrayers. They probably don't even know about this. Do you want to write them letters and have Dobby take them out?" He could see Severus over Fia's head making a "We need to talk" motion so he gave her something to do._

_Fia nodded into his stomach and took a deep breath as she moved to her room while she was in Severus' home. As she entered her room she was never so glad for the Occlumency lessons she had taken with Severus, which is where she had accidently discovered he was her Godfather chosen by Lily. When the shock had worn off, she had found Severus staring at her, just as surprised as she was. Severus had sat down and gone through his memories then and there, only to discover the fight he had with Lily was staged and he had been _her_ spy not Dumbledore's, he had actually gotten along with James and Sirius after they had sorted their differences, Lily had made him Fia's Godfather alongside Sirius, and just before they went into hiding Lily had sealed the memories away after telling him Fia would get a letter telling her how to break the seal on his memories- by attacking his Occlumency Shields which would break the seal no matter how powerful his shields were. She had also placed the idea of spying for the Order of the Phoenix in his head._

_It had worked._

_Fia shook the memories away and sat down to stare at the parchment she had gathered. What could she put? How did someone go about telling their friends that their family was full of backstabbing traitors? She took a deep breath and figured she might was well just write out the truth. _

_So she did._

_She wrote out everything that had happened and everything she had found out. Fia even signed the letter using a blood quill for its original purpose- to sign your name in blood. By signing her name in blood after swearing on her blood everything she wrote was true, she proved she wasn't lying because her blood had remained a bright crimson rather then turning a pitch black color. She then duplicated the letter and called for Dobby. She had him deliver the letters to the Weasley twins, Charlie and Bill. Once that was done, she curled up on the bed with the black stuffed raven that was Severus' Animagus form and went to sleep._

_The next time she woke up, it was to Remus standing over her, shaking her awake, as the house around them shook. She could hear Severus yelling at them to run, yelling at Remus to get her and go. "Remus, what's happening?! What's going on?!" _

"_Time to go Cub. Dumbledore followed us here and Severus is buying time. We have to leave!"_

_Fia jumped to her feet and dashed after Remus silently glad she was still in her clothes and not a set of pajamas. "What about Severus?" _

_Remus didn't glance at her as they moved towards the Floo. "He'll be right behind us cub, don't worry. He can take care of himself."_

_Fia could see Severus exchanging spells with Dumbledore as they approached the Floo, but she said nothing, scared she would break his concentration. She slowed for a moment, but Remus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the green flames waiting to take them away. It was a good thing Remus had her, because it was that moment that Dumbledore managed a major blow to Severus. _

_Fia cried out and lunged forward, but Remus' arm kept her from getting far. Both of them could tell Severus was going to die, his throat was sliced open, and even now he was bleeding out on the floor where he had fallen. Dumbledore made to approach them and fire off a set of stunners, but even in his last minutes Severus fought to allow his Goddaughter to escape. He fired a tripping Jinx at Dumbledore and he fell, his spells hitting the wall rather than his targets. That was the last time Fia saw Severus as Remus pulled her into the flames, yelling a destination Fia couldn't hear as she stared in horror at Severus' dying body, and Dumbledore struggling to rise, his beard covered in Severus' blood._

_When they fell out of the Floo at their destination- the Three Broomsticks- Remus immediately Apparated out of there. They ended up at his apartment. Remus quickly summoned two duffle bags and some necessary belongings and money for both him and Fia. A lot of her clothes had ended up in his apartment, which Remus was glad for. Everything was packed quickly and Remus was quick to cast illusions over the both of them. His hair lengthened just enough to notice with a slight curl, his hair became a dark brownish red rather than his normal blondish hair, his eyes turned a normal, dull green and he lost a few inches in height. Fia on the other hand had her hair changed from messy jet black hair with two slightly curly pieces on either side of her face to strawberry blonde straight hair that lengthened from mid back to her hips and her blazing emerald eyes changed to grey-blue. Remus added a few inches onto her height and some freckles on the both of them right across their noses. As soon as he had the illusions applied he Apparated again. _

_This time they ended up at an airport. Remus got them through and up to the counter. He used some quick magic to get the both of them tickets and then wipe the memory from the lady's mind. Their flight was boarding so the both of them rushed over and boarded the plane. As soon as they were sitting down Fia turned to Remus and buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Remus turned in his seat to comfort her, and he rubbed her back and whispered to her until Fia managed to wrestle her feelings under her control and ask "Where are we going?" Remus told her they were headed for Japan, and he had some very important news for her when they arrived. Fia nodded and went to sleep against the window of the plane._

Fia turned to face her Arcobaleno family. All of them looked murderous. "The man you're running from…wants to **destroy** your soul and take over your body?" Fon hissed.

Fia nodded "Yes. When we got to Japan I found out about Papa, and Remus brought me to him. Severus had given Remus Mama's Will and told him to read it. It was shocking for me to find out James wasn't my father, but as much as I had been told James was my father, I had never met him, and Papa was alive, even if he was unaware of me. I had a chance to have a _**real**_ family with him. Mama's Will explained she had dated Papa before James. It explained that they both broke up mutually and a month later she started dating James, who agreed to help Mama raise me. James even made me his heir and both of them decided not to tell Papa I was his because they knew his job was very dangerous even though they didn't know what Papa really did. Mama's Will said you remained close friends with her, James, and Remus and visited often. She said the last time she saw you was just after you were cursed with your current baby form. I was supposed to go to you when Mama and James died if Sirius couldn't take me, but Dumbledore stopped the Will from being read. He knew I was not, under any circumstances, to go to Aunt and Uncle's home."

"_Mama also started working on a counter to your curse, she came really close, but she didn't finish it before she died. I'm working on it now, but I'm not telling you about it until I'm sure it will work."_ Fia shook the thought away to focus on her father's question.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. He didn't know Fia was supposed to go to him in the very beginning. His eyes narrowed further. This 'Dumbledore' was going to die. "Fia, Does Dumbledore know I am your father?"

Fia shook her head "No. Thankfully the Will was sealed against anyone opening the Will if they weren't keyed into it. Dumbledore doesn't have access to the will. The only people other than me that could open the Will were Remus and Severus. He doesn't know about you. He doesn't even know to connect Japan to me. That's why Remus and I left so suddenly a month ago. He was getting too close to finding us here. I especially didn't want him to find out about you guys so we left."

"You mention some letters you sent to some people, and you used past tense referring to Remus. Did something happen?" Skull wasn't wearing his helmet as he stared into Fia's eyes.

Fia flinched and clenched her eyes shut at the mention of Remus, but she answered "R-Remus is…Remus isn't…" she took a deep breath "Remus died to protect me. He covered my escape. We were caught, and ambushed. We fought Dumbledore and the Weasleys that betrayed me at first…but we were getting overwhelmed. Remus told me to use my Portkey to Papa and then he covered me so that I could get away…he didn't make it."

The Arcobaleno all moved closer to her, placing comforting hands on her legs or in Reborn's case jumping onto her shoulder and running a comforting hand through her hair. All of the Arcobaleno had met Remus, and all of them had liked the calm man. They were sad he had died, but they knew it was worse for Fia.

Fia shook her head once sharply and finished answering Skull's question. "Bill, Charlie, and the twins Fred and George magically Disowned themselves. They are no longer attached in any way to the Weasley family. They even disappeared off the family tree. They told me they had no idea about what the others had done, and that they had disowned themselves completely. They signed the letters with Blood Quills and swore on their blood what they had written was truth. Their blood stayed red, so they were telling the truth. They sent me their contact information and told me I could call on them for anything."

The Arcobaleno nodded, glad some people remained loyal to her. Everyone looked up at the sky as it darkened. They had been there awhile. It was dinner time now.

Reborn turned to his daughter "Let's go back. Mama will have dinner for us."

Fia stood with Reborn still on her shoulder and looked down at the rest of the Arcobaleno "Are any of you coming back with us?"

The Arcobaleno told her they wouldn't be going back, but they would be close by and all she ever needed to do was call for them and they would come back. Fia smiled at them all and basked in their love for a moment before telling them bye and walking off. She got a goodbye from them as well as she headed for the Sawada Home.

She arrived twenty minutes later and pushed the door open calling "I'm back!" to anyone inside.

"Ah! Fia-chan! I made you and Reborn-chan a plate!" Nana called to her from the kitchen.

Tsuna walked down from his room and stared at her worriedly. He knew something emotional had happened though he didn't know what had happened exactly. "Are…are you ok?"

Fia smiled at him "I'm fine Tsunayoushi-san."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he waved his hands at her "Just Tsuna Please!"

Fia smiled at the blushing boy who reminded her of Neville when he first met her. Shy, clumsy, stuttering and blushing. "Alright than Tsuna. You can call me Fia."

Tsuna blushed a darker shade of red and tripped over his feet as he headed for the kitchen. "Ah…Ok."

They sat down as Nana served everyone with a smile. Dinner was a comfortable affair and Fia headed for the couch afterwards.

Tsuna grabbed her arm, and Fia flinched the slightest bit, a leftover reaction from her abusive childhood. Tsuna let go as if he had been burned and stuttered "Ah…W-we have a spare b-bedroom you can use."

Fia smiled at him, a little sorry she had flinched. She knew Tsuna wouldn't hurt her, but it was an automatic reaction when someone she didn't really know or trust touched her unexpectedly. "You do? Thank you."

Tsuna nodded and led her into the plain room. The walls were a pale blue, the bed was done up in white with a set of darker blue throw pillows on top. There was a wooden dresser off to the right and a matching end table by the head of the bed.

Fia bowed a little and thanked him again. Tsuna waved her off and tripped his way out. Fia sat on the bed and sighed, rubbing her head. Reborn hopped onto the bed next to her, asking "Do you want me to leave?"

Fia shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm going to have nightmares."

Reborn nodded and settled in a sitting position by Fia's head as she lay back onto the bed. He began running his little hands through her hair in a comforting motion.

Fia slowly slipped into sleep under the comforting, familiar motion, and Reborn stayed awake, ready for the nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are gonna make me cry! I'm so thrilled with the response to this story! Thank you SO much! Someone asked me about Teddy, so I'll address that here: Don't worry! I've got some stuff planed for him! You'll find out where he is soon! ^^**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE~ VOTE FOR THE PAIRING THERE!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning Fia was in a state of grumpy discontent.

She had been right.

The night before had been filled with nightmares of Sirius, Remus, Severus and people in the war all dying in front of her. It had been miserable, and Fia was exhausted.

Reborn had stayed awake, right next to Fia's head, and woke her up from the night terrors. He knew she had gotten, at most, three full hours of sleep.

It was no wonder she was grouchy and falling asleep in her food. Tsuna was watching her carefully, having experienced her temper in the form of a severe tongue lashing this morning when he had tripped on his way down the stairs and had accidentally taken her down with him.

It was _not_ something he wanted to experience again.

Especially since Reborn wasn't happy he had caused his daughter to fall down the stairs. Reborn hadn't _said_ anything, but Tsuna knew he was angry about it since Reborn has smashed a 1000 pound mallet into his face while calmly stating Mafia Bosses did not fall down any stairs or trip over air. Tsuna knew it hadn't really had anything to do with him falling down the stairs, but rather him falling into and on top of Reborn's daughter.

He wasn't planning on doing that again.

Ever.

Fia knew Tsuna was watching her the way a rabbit stares at a wolf, but she didn't really care right then. She'd worry about that later, after she had a decent amount of sleep. Her head dropped forward towards her food again, and she shook it hard trying to wake herself up more.

It wasn't working.

At all.

"_Maybe I should drink some of Papa's Espresso? I don't like coffee of any kind, but if it wakes me up I'm willing to try some of Uncle Verde's experiments."_ Fia yawned again, glad she didn't have to go to school since she was on the run from the Wizarding World and her Papa had managed to test her knowledge level and get her passing marks for High School and some college courses anyway. Granted he had tutored her some to get there, and she may have used a time turner a few times, but what mattered in the end was that she had.

"-a...F-… Fia-nee!"

Fia finally snapped out of her thoughts and turned "Hmm?"

Her eyes focused on a male she didn't know with wavy black hair, a cow print dress shirt, and one eye closed while the other was focused on her. "Are you OK Fia-nee?"

Fia was silent, trying to get her tired mind to place the 15 year old that was referring to her with an honorific used for those the person saw as a sister. No matter how hard she though she honestly couldn't place the face. She knew those cow horns in his hair from the kid she had met the day before at breakfast though. She spoke the first name that she thought of. "Lambo?"

'Lambo' smiled at her "This must be your first time seeing the Ten Years Later Bazooka. It's me! Lambo from ten years in the future! The TYL Bazooka lets me trade places with my Ten Years Younger self for five minutes!"

She stared blankly at him. _"People outside the Wizarding World have Time Travel Abilities? That can effect ten years later in the _future_ instead of the past?"_ another thought crossed her mind and as she was liable to do when she was tired Fia spoke her mind "How long have you been here?"

It was Lambo's turn to stare blankly at her "I spent four minutes trying to get your attention, after attempting to kill Reborn…and you missed it completely?" his eyes welled with tears "Gotta…stay…calm…"

Fia blinked at him, her mind recognizing this reaction from the day before at breakfast when Lambo had started sobbing pitifully about her Papa ignoring his existence. Even as tired as she was Fia reacted instinctively to what her tired mind was still considering a five year old Lambo and she pulled the boy into a hug.

She _hated_ making children unhappy, since she knew what it was like to be left crying, alone, in pain, and generally unhappy with no one to help, or no one that was willing to help anyway. She would never leave a child crying alone. Not like she had been.

"Shhh…shhh…I'm sorry. It's OK little one. It's OK. Don't cry." She had only been holding onto the 15 year old (that her mind was recognizing as a five year old) for around 45 seconds when there was a poof of pink and the actual five years old Lambo was in her arms happily sucking on a grape flavored lollypop. She looked at him blankly for a moment before setting the now happy child down and plopping back into her seat where she robotically finished her food and went back to trying not to fall asleep in it.

Tsuna was staring wide eyed at the display of compassion from the extremely grumpy female who had just chewed him out earlier that morning. _"What is wrong with this girl? One minute she's scarier than Hibari-san and the next she's comforting Adult Lambo! Does she have mood swings?"_

"Do you have a problem with the way my daughter acts Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna almost had a heart attack when Reborn's voice broke into his thoughts. Then he panicked when he realized what he had been asked. "Hiiiieee! N-No Reborn! Fia is perfectly fine!" _"How does he _do_ that?!"_

Fia by this point had face planted into the table, and wasn't moving.

"You're going to be late for school Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at the clock and shrieked, "Oh No! Hibari-san is going to Bite Me to Death!"

Fia was still face down on the table.

Tsuna ran like Hell Hounds were on his heels.

Reborn turned to his daughter. "Fia, Fia wake up." He shook her shoulder and lightly slapped her cheek.

Fia stirred awake. "Hmm? What?" she sat up. It only took only a second for her to realize she had fallen asleep at the table. "Sorry. I'm up." She stood and staggered into the living room.

Reborn followed her in, watching her carefully. He could hear her muttering about something called 'Dreamless Sleep' and how she could use some, but she'd have to watch for the addictive qualities in it. He wasn't sure he wanted his daughter using anything that she could become addicted to. He had seen the results of addiction and it wasn't pretty. He had no desire at all to see his flesh and blood, his Little Flame, go through such a nasty process.

"I don't think that's a good idea little Flame."

Fia turned to her father, not surprised he had picked up on her muttering. "It's not, but that doesn't mean I can't want it." She yawned. "Papa."

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Distract me. Give me something to do."

"You need to sleep Fia."

"Then give me something to do that will make me so tired I don't dream."

Reborn smirked a little, not able to resist an opportunity to be the sadistic hit man he was, especially if the end results would be beneficial to his daughter. "Ok. Start running Little Flame, you have ten seconds."

Fia recognized the tone and the look in his eyes as the one she herself had when she went on a prank spree. The entirety of Hogwarts, staff included, had learned to run from her when she got that way. She didn't waste another second.

Fia jumped to her feet, adrenaline washing away her weariness, and _ran._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hours later after a very long and strenuous work out in which Reborn…_sharpened_ his daughter's already impressive war-hardened reflexes to insane heights, Fia collapsed right where she was standing and slept. Reborn sat next to her head falling into a light sleep, eyes open, very proud of his daughter's progress.

She deserved the break, and if his training could give her the dreamless sleep she needed, well…he was willing to train her into the ground until he could talk her through the night terrors she was having just as he had when she first came to him.

It was with that thought in mind that Reborn had slipped into sleep, and even then his hand instinctively moved through his daughter's hair while he dozed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I REALLY DO! As of this moment Famiglia has almost 100 favorites, almost 150 Alerts, and 12 C2s. I…love you guys! ^^ I know this is rather short, but I wanted the 'aftermath' of Fia's nightmares out of the way for next chapter. I also wanted to introduce her to the TYL Bazooka for a possible future chapter….hmm.**

**Soo….Who wants Reborn to have an encounter with a Dragon next chapter? *hinthint* –grin- **

**Again, THANK YOU, and R&R. (It's a major motivator for me.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's really late, but Happy Halloween everyone! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed your candy collecting! ^_^ Everyone assumed I meant Draco when I said Dragon…I didn't. XD I also got a Norbert (a) but that wasn't right either. Good guesses though! POLL IS STILL GOING! VOTE! So far it's a close race between Xanxus, Hibari and Tsuna with Mukuro trailing behind.**

**I am just getting over Pneumonia so that's why this took so long. (I caught it from my little sister while helping take care of her -.-u) ENJOY MY LOVLIES!~~**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fia was slowly working through her Night Terrors with the help of her Father, and surprisingly for her, Tsuna. The brown haired boy was a bundle of surprisingly protective and loyal Nerves. He really did remind her of Neville with his nervous behaviors that could unexpectedly become a hard as steel protective loyal wall of strength.

She also had some help with her Night Terrors from Tsuna's Guardians.

Yamamoto had a habit of distracting her completely whenever he noticed her drifting into her terrors, and acting like he had no idea of anything. This was something Fia recognized as a slightly different version of Luna's behavior. Instead of acting like he was constantly in a haze of dreaminess, Yamamoto acted oblivious and happy, but Fia also noticed that blade sharp protective instinct that lurked under that happy exterior, and she pitied the fool that brought that to the surface.

Lambo was a ball of crackling energy that needed constant watching or something would explode, so she never had time to focus on anything else in his presence. Plus Fia was protective of children on a vicious level. She ended up taking the "Big Sister" role in his life and suddenly realized why TYL Lambo called her "Fia-nee" since this Lambo had adopted that habit when he realized Fia was taking care of him. She didn't stop his Mafia actions or her father's reactions to Lambo for three reasons. One: Lambo had been raised in this environment ever since he was born; she wouldn't be able to stop it even if she wanted too. Two: Lambo was going to be Tsuna's Lightning Guardian. Three: Her father wouldn't actually hurt him and he was getting practice for later in life that just might save his life.

Mukuro recognized a kindred spirit in her as someone who had faced countless horrors and came out on top. He recognized a fellow fighter who he knew had the capability to kill when it was necessary. He also recognized a bit of Chrome in her as well which is what made him pay attention to her at first. Every once and a while he would drop by in her dreams and give her a peaceful sleep while she had an opportunity to get to know him, and Fia appreciated it very much.

Chrome was a sweetheart to Fia. She knew Mukuro had taken a liking to her so Chrome made an effort to get to know her and in the end they were becoming good friends. Fia was even making an effort to get ahold of potions that may help her with her organ problem even though it was slow going since she couldn't be recognized by magical society in the fear that Dumbledore would find her. Chrome made an effort to distract her with illusions when she was drifting away from the present.

Gokudera respected her for three reasons: the first was she was Reborn's Daughter. The second was her actual abilities. The Third was the fact that Tsuna liked her. He got along with her for a completely different reason though. That reason was their mutual loss of family and the lies they had been told by the people around them. Due to this respect and friendship Gokudera also made an effort to distract her with interesting facts about Italy, the world in general, or the Mafia.

Hibari recognized a "carnivore is sheep's clothing" in her. He sparred with her regularly ever since he met her out with her father. He managed to spar her into the ground when she started "acting like an Herbivore." He had attacked Reborn out of nowhere and Fia reacted to the threat instantly by blocking him and slugging him in the face at the same time. She couldn't help it if her war hardened Reborn trained reflexes reacted before she had realized what she was doing. That same fact had saved her a few times in the war. Hibari hadn't been fast enough to stop or dodge and had ended up flat on his back because of a female for the first time in his life. He decided right then and there as he was sitting up she was going to become a regular sparring partner.

Ryohei was a distraction all by himself. He was an 'extremely' energetic person that didn't let her focus on anything that wasn't him or boxing. Fia didn't mind much. Ryohei made an effort to go from "scream everything" to "very loud" when he was around Fia. He had noticed she flinched and cowered away instinctively from his screaming if she didn't see him coming. Once he had realized he was the cause his protective nature (especially towards females that reminded him of his little sister) made him tone it down a bit. Fia appreciated it. When she wasn't in a fight, a spar, or a war zone loud screaming voices, especially a male's, made he flinch and jerk away from the cause instinctively. The fact that Ryohei noticed and made an effort to quiet down a bit was appreciated by her very much.

Reborn was happy to note that Fia was progressing through these Night Terrors faster than she had her previous ones. He still talked her through them, but the others were turning out to be unexpected helpers. It made him happy to see her getting more sleep every night and waking up less and less every day that passed.

In this way everything sort of dropped into a routine when Fia would wake up and trade days with Nana in cooking and washing dishes, dodge Tsuna's fall down the stairs, play with Lambo and draw until Tsuna came home from school usually with Gokudera and Yamamoto. At this point she would help her father train Tsuna or talk with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Hibari would make a trip to the house where she would be dragged into a spar. At some point Chrome and Ryohei would stop by, sometimes with Kyoko where Fia would have a nice chat with Chrome or Kyoko while disagreeing with Ryohei's demands to join the Boxing Club despite not going to school and sometimes she would spar with him too. By the end of the day, once she had finished dealing with whatever insane plans her father had put into motion on top of everything else, she would talk with her Papa about her Nightmares and her day before sleeping where she would encounter Mukuro sometimes and they would talk even as they worked their way through whatever illusion world Mukuro had created.

Today, however, that routine was broken by the arrival of a large brown owl carrying a small box that flew right for Fia. Fia allowed it to land, ignoring the staring of Tsuna. She allowed her father to distract Tsuna while she checked the package for any nasty surprises. When she found nothing she took the package and fed the owl some bacon and offered him some water. She found a letter in familiar messy writing on top with a beautiful wood dragon statue underneath. She lifted the letter and started reading.

_Hey Fia. _

_How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been in contact for a few weeks, but you remember Fortuna? Her eggs finally hatched and I've been working with a few others caring for her and her three troublemakers. They're so young you wouldn't think they'd cause problems, but they've already caused quite a mess. _

_I'm sighing over here. Anyway I remember the last time you were here you asked me a thousand questions and wanted to see some Babies so I thought I'd invite you over to see them. That's what the statue is for, you can bring some friends but not too many no more than ten. Besides, Arashi misses you. He's been pouting don't let him tell you any different. You can drop by anytime the next few days. _

_Hope you're doing alright._

_Charlie_

Fia stared at the letter for a full minute before a large and thrilled smile appeared on her face. This made Reborn curious. He rarely got to see that look on her face, and anytime he did something unexpected was about to happen. "Fia?"

Fia turned to look at her father and smiled wider. She was bringing him for sure. "You're coming with me. Tsuna…You can come too, but I need you to gather your Guardian's fist. I have some explaining to do." She felt she could trust these people and her instincts had never steered her wrong before so she was going to take a leap of faith here. Besides, she could wipe their memories if something went wrong. She wouldn't like it, but she could. On top of that they would all find out about the Magical World when they were officially pulled into the Mafia anyway.

Tsuna watched her for a second before smiling and nodding. He turned and disappeared out the door. Fia fidgeted excitedly while she waited for Tsuna to come back. Reborn watched her for a moment. "You're going to tell them about magic?"

Fia turned to look at him "I'm planning on it. I've been here almost a month and my instincts say I can trust them with this. I've never been steered wrong by my instincts before so…Plus I want to share this with them and you." For a moment Reborn got to witness his daughter's eyes clear of all her worries and light up from within in true happiness the way they had when she realized she could trust him and love him in return.

He knew then he wouldn't be able to tell her no, not with that look in her eyes. "Alright, but you know the rules about not telling non-magical people."

Fia focused on him with a large Cheshire grin on her face and a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I know them Papa. I can't tell normal muggles…but none of you are normal muggles are you? Each of you can use the Flames of the Mafia. That's not normal at all is it? As a matter of fact…I might just classify that as magical."

There was a silent as Reborn absorbed what she was saying. Then he smirked. "I may just have to agree with you there My Flame." _"I love loopholes."_

"I thought you might." Fia went back to fidgeting as she waited. She only had to wait another ten minutes before Tsuna trooped up to his room with his Guardians. Fia had magically cleaned it for him in order to channel some of her nervous energy so he paused at his door when he noticed the perfectly cleaned space before stepping inside. She sent Lambo outside to help Nana for two reasons. One: He was a child, he would slip up and Fia couldn't let that happen. Two: She wasn't planning on taking him to see Charlie or hear about magic until he was older.

"So what's wrong Fia-chan?" Tsuna asked. Fia could see the change that happened as Tsuna went from his normal personality to the steel wall that would step between his friends and danger. She smiled while Reborn's eyes narrowed at the familiar term attached to his daughter's name.

Fia waited for the Guardians to all find places around the room before she started speaking "I have been keeping a very large secret from all of you. I feel now is the right time to share that secret. I trust all of you to keep it. If you share it with anyone else, even your parents, I will be taken and placed into jail where I will go insane." She tried not to shiver at the thought of Azkaban and its guards.

She watched as Tsuna straightened protectively while his other guardians all straightened and narrowed their eyes. Tsuna stared into Fia's eyes which widened a little when a small flame sparked to life on his forehead "You have my word I won't say anything. You're my friend, so your secret is safe with me."

As each of his Guardians gave their word they would keep silent Fia's smile got a little wider. "Thank you. Now normally I wouldn't be able to tell you this, but since each of you carry the ability to use Flames I can use a legal loophole to share this secret with you. I have the ability to use flames as well, much like Papa, but that is not all I can do." She summoned a small flicker of sun flames which she weaved through her fingers and then she paused before she summoned another flicker of her Magic. She weaved them both through her fingers before letting them disappear. "I am part of a small group of people in this world that can summon and control Magic. In short…I am a Witch. I have forsaken most people from this community due to a combination of Betrayal, Prejudice, and Expectations. There are of course exceptions to every rule and I have a few people from this community that I except as family. I am telling you all of this because I want you to meet one of these people today, and I want to introduce you to a part of my world. I know I will have to sit down with you and have a fully detailed conversation about this, but for now I want to give you the short and sweet version."

She paused long enough to see all of the people in the room besides her father looking at her in either shock or disbelief. "I mean it. I'm a Witch and there is an entirely hidden world out there that none of you knew about. I don't know about Japan's Magical Community, but Britain's is a biased corrupted horrible place which is why I left. Is this really something so hard to believe? How many of you would have believed in Flame Wielding Mafia Families before Reborn introduced Tsuna into it who introduced the rest of you into it?"

There was a moment where everyone absorbed that and she watched as the disbelief faded into curiosity. "Prove it Carnivore."

Fia grinned and walked over to Hibari. "I thought you'd never ask. With a thought she focused on her Animagus form and everyone in the room, even Reborn who had never seen her form, watched in shock as she morphed in front of their eyes from a human into a deep black fox with bright green eyes and ghostly looking black flames surrounding her paws and the tip of her tail. She could get much, much bigger but she didn't want to break anything so she settled for a kit sized Hellfire Fox. She launched herself up into Hibari's chest where he automatically caught her. He pulled her back and held her under her front legs like someone who was picking up a toddler. Fia had quickly discovered Hibari, for all his Carnivore Attitude, was protective of Little Animals. She could see that small shift in his eyes as he absorbed the fact that Fia was now a small fox kit. He calmly placed her on his shoulder where Hibird made himself comfortable on her head. The flames around her feet and tail didn't burn anything since she didn't want them to and she managed to balance herself on his shoulder and wrapped her tail around his neck for extra balance. She very much enjoyed the floored expressions on everyone's faces. She smiled as much as she could in this form when suddenly Chrome was replaced with Mukuro who had been listening and watching through Chrome.

His eyes were wide with surprise as he gasped "A Hellfire Fox! Fia-chan you can turn into a Hellfire Fox?" She nodded from her place.

Gokudera was the one to ask what everyone else was thinking, his interest in UMA making him speak "What's a Hellfire Fox?"

Mukuro noticed everyone focusing on him and decided to share since even Chrome was curious from her place in her mind. "A Hellfire Fox is a fox that resides inside Hell. It is one of the only helpful things there. They travel the paths of Hell and guide the souls through to their "level". They act as Guardians of Earth as well by keeping the demons from escaping into the world. A Hellfire Fox is what guided me through the Paths of Hell and back out since I wasn't supposed to be there. Hellfire Foxes are also one of the only residents of Hell that are able to come and go as they please. Hellfire Foxes that reside on Earth are rare, but they act as Guides to the afterlife and protectors of Souls. They can control Hellfire which is the hottest flames in existence and in certain cases they have the ability to 'burn' a soul away so they are unable to pass into the circle of reincarnation to be born again but in order to do that they must have the ok from Death itself."

Everyone turned to stare at Fia questioningly. She hopped off Hibari's shoulder and shifted back into a human. Once she landed she nodded "Mukuro basically got it in one go. As a Hellfire Fox that resides on Earth I am able to guide souls of the dead into the afterlife and burn a soul out of existence. I have met Death itself and I have burned a soul into nothing. His name was Tom Riddle or Voldemort. He was the worst kind of terrorist and was specifically after me. He used the blackest of Magic to split his soul into separate pieces and killed anyone that didn't agree with his ideals. His soul is the only soul I have ever burned into nothing and that was at the request of Death itself."

There was silence as everyone absorbed what she had told them. Then Reborn hopped up onto her shoulder and offered his silent support. Hibari was next as he smirked called Fia "Carnivore" and nodded once. Slowly each of the people in the room gave their acceptance to her and Fia smiled. "I'm glad everyone is okay, especially since I have a surprise for all of you."

Yamamoto laughed "That's right you said you wanted us to meet someone. Are we going somewhere?"

Fia smiled "I'll be back in just a minute." She stepped out into the kitchen and asked Nana if she could take Tsuna out for the day. As soon as she got an ok she went back into the room and picked up the statue with a smirk. "We're using this. Everyone grab ahold of this and _do not_ let go until I say to Alright?" She got confused nods as everyone grabbed ahold of the statue. "Let's Go." There was a tug behind her naval and they were off. She could see every one's shocked faces and she laughed. She counted in her head and called "Let Go!" They let go trustingly and Fia managed to land on her feet. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome landed on their behinds while Hibari and Reborn managed to land on their feet.

She heard a gasp and running footsteps before she was greeted by Charlie "Fia! I didn't think you'd drop by so soon! Arashi will be glad to see you. He's been a pouting mess for a while now. You brought some friends, Hello My name is Charlie."

Fia smiled and translated for him before introducing everyone to Charlie. As soon as Charlie realized everyone there spoke Japanese he was quick to cast a translating Charm on himself so he would be able to communicate. "Sorry about that, Anyway if everyone could follow me." Charlie started walking and everyone was quick to follow him and Fia smiled when she realized where they were headed.

A few minutes later Fia and Charlie were the only ones to walk right into the clearing while everyone else froze on the edge. Fia ran forward the moment she spotted a Thunder Cloud colored mass calling "Arashi!" The dragon turned to pin her with pitch black eyes and immediately lowered his head and nudged her chest in greeting. Fia smiled and scratched Arashi right behind his horns which stretched back in straight lines. "How about a ride big guy? Then you can take me to Fortuna." Her response was a rumbling noise almost like a purr as Arashi turned to allow her onto his back.

Fia mounted the dragon effortlessly and Arashi was running for a takeoff before anyone even realized he was moving. Reborn took a step forward and reached for Leon instinctively. He only stopped when he noticed his daughter's lack of fear and Charlie's wide smile. "You." Charlie turned to look at him. "Explain."

Charlie nodded "When Fia first told me about my ex-family's betrayal I had to see her. She's like my sister, and I couldn't leave her alone to face that betrayal. I asked Arashi for a ride to get to her. He agreed to take me and we went to see her and Remus."

"Wait. You asked Arashi for a ride? Can Dragons speak?" Gokudera interrupted him and waited for the answer holding a notebook and a pen to record everything in code.

"Well." Charlie paused for a moment "They are extremely intelligent beings that understand human speech, but they can speak only to their Bonded Rider."

Reborn interrupted this time watching his daughter twist through the air on the back of a Dragon and trying not to think about the very long drop she would have if she fell. "Is Arashi bonded to her?"

Charlie shook his head "No, but he's thinking about it. I'm a worker on a Dragon Reserve so I recognize the signs of a Dragon considering a Bond. Fia is one of the rare people who can communicate with reptiles so she can literally speak with any Dragon she wished. Sometimes I _really_ wish I could do that…Anyway. Arashi agreed to take me and we flew to her. While we were there Arashi took a liking to Fia and even offered to take her on a ride so she'd feel better. Fia agreed and they went out flying. She came back with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her face. So I talked with her, she got to know Arashi since she could talk to him, and I left to come back here. Fia and Remus made trips here whenever they could and over time I noticed Arashi was thinking about Bonding to Fia. Fia doesn't know since she wouldn't think to ask, and she's never seen a Dragon's behavior prior to a Bonding."

Tsuna was the next person to ask a question "What happens if she bonds to Arashi?"

Everyone except Gokudera, who was frantically writing in his notebook, turned to look at him. "Well they'll have a mental bond with each other that will allow them to speak with each other as well as feel each other's emotions. They'll know when either of them is in trouble and be able to come to each other's aid instantly. Arashi will fight for her as well, and once he bonds with her he will be able to change his size."

Everyone absorbed that and went back to watching Fia fly through the air on Arashi's back. Reborn was happy to note his daughter's excited whoops and laughter, but he really didn't like the fact that she was hundreds of feet in the air on the back of a large fire breathing animal surrounded by even more fire breathing animals. It made him a little nervous and that made him want to shoot the things on principle. He had known Dragons existed, but seeing them, especially one with his daughter on its back, was different then knowing something.

Tsuna was torn between awe and fear as he looked at Arashi flying through the air. He was leaning a bit more towards awe since his Hyper Intuition was telling him that even though the Dragons had the potential to be very dangerous, as long as they caused no harm to them Tsuna and the others were safe. Gokudera was on cloud nine as he looked around at all the amazing creatures he had previously thought to be a myth. This was new and exciting and it made him wonder about all the other "mythological" creatures. Were they real? Could he see them? Or were some of them actually just a myth? Yamamoto was in Gokudera's boat at the moment wondering if he would be allowed to see other mythological creatures and wondering if he could talk Fia into letting him go flying with her, because that looked like a lot of fun. Hibari was impressed with the dragons, recognizing a top of the line Carnivore. The fact that one of these Carnivores was considering bonding himself to Fia only proved that she really was a Carnivore and worthy of his attention. He smirked. Chrome and Mukuro were watching this together and both were impressed with the Dragons. They wanted to know more about the world Fia came from. Mukuro had a fleeting thought about seeing if he could possess one of these Dragons, but it was quickly dismissed as he remembered Charlie mentioning they were extremely intelligent and probably had hundreds of years more experience than he, plus there was that saying. "Never anger a Dragon, for you are crunchy and good with Ketchup." Mukuro quickly decided he would rather not find out, and kept his mind to himself. Ryohei on the other hand, was impressed and wondered how he would do in a boxing match with one of them.

While everyone absorbed the Dragons around them, Fia and Arashi came in for a landing, where Reborn was quick to jump back onto her shoulder and eye Arashi for a moment. Fia introduced Arashi to her friends and father before turning to them. "We're going to visit Fortuna now. She's a female dragon who has just had her hatchlings. Do not come near the babies until she approves of you, and everything will be fine. You'll know if you're approved to approach the hatchlings, so don't worry about that. You ready?"

She got Okays from everyone and Arashi led them to his sister's cave. Fortuna was an older sibling of Arashi, but she was a solid gold with black eyes. He entered the cave immediately and Fia stopped everyone at the entrance of the cave. Soon enough Fortuna and Arashi both exited the cave and Fortuna stared down Fia's friends for a moment.

For the Vongola, having a Dragon stare into your soul was a new experience and one that was a little nerve-racking even for Hibari.

The moment passed and she turned to Fia, who had already won her approval both to visit her Hatchlings and bond with her younger brother, and growled. Fia smiled and turned to the Vongola "She says you can see them." Fortuna turned and growled at the cave, and it was soon obvious that it was a call for her hatchlings since three small dragons stumbled their way out of the cave.

Despite their young age the smallest stood eye to eye with Fia while the biggest stood eye to eye with Yamamoto. Fia grabbed the closest person to her, which happened to be Tsuna, and pulled him closer to the smallest dragon. She introduced Tsuna to the young black female dragon and even talked him into scratching her behind the small, almost unnoticeable, horns that would grow into long dangerous weapons over time. She did the same for the others, pulling each of them closer and introducing them to the Hatchlings. At the same time she tried to answer questions coming from the humans and the hatchling without missing any of them.

Fia, Reborn and the others spent the day with the hatchlings, and Fia even managed to talk Arashi into taking Yamamoto up for a flight as long as she went with them. They ended up staying at the Dragon Reserve for the entire day and used the portkey to get back to Tsuna's home around Nine that night, each of them exhausted from playing and interacting with Dragons. All of them ended up sleeping wherever they were once they got there, leaving Nana to call up the others' parents and tell them where they were.

All in all, Fia thought this was a productive way to introduce the Vongola Tenth Generation to magic.

Now all she had to do was survive the Question and Answer session that would be coming tomorrow morning.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Ok so the Next chapter is going to be the Big Explaining chapter where Fia sits down with the Vongola 10****th**** Generation and explains the world of magic. **

**Because of this I'm telling my readers to ASK THE QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED as long as it involves the Magical world of Fia's. I'm willing to work them into the Q&A session waiting to happen. I did it this way because I figured Dragons were a very nice way of Slapping them with the truth before sitting down and just telling them about it, that way it is very obvious that what they're being told is true and not an elaborate prank. **

**The Dragons will be used a little later for an important event with Fia so there IS a purpose for them! It's one of the Reasons Fia is going to be Bonded to Arashi. He will act as a friend, guide, and companion for Fia on top of his role later. He'll sort of be like the Vongola's Box Animals. Not quite, but sort of. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So… The big Explanation Chapter. Here it is! Also, some of you didn't like Arashi. I'm sorry, but I need him for a later plot point. So…-shrug- **

**Also I am twisting Myths to suit my own world here so please don't complain about my mangling of them.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That morning Fia woke up on the floor curled up with her father on her stomach, Tsuna cuddling close to her on the left while Hibari was on her right with one hand under his head and the other wrapped around her waist.

She honestly almost had a panic attack when she realized she was surrounded on all sides and struggled her way out of the holds the men around her had on her. She looked around at them and managed to calm down with a sigh before she stood and stumbled to the Guest Bedroom that had become her own. She was quick to jump in the shower and change into black jeans, and a tank top, while pulling her black hair into a quick messy bun.

By the time she got out Nana was making breakfast and the boys were waking up. Hibari was wide awake and leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen. Fia knew the only reason he was still there was because he was waiting for the explanation she had to give.

She joined Nana in the kitchen, and asked if she needed help. Nana told her she could start setting the table and bringing breakfast out. She was quick to follow the instructions and wondered how to get Nana out of the house for a few hours. She didn't jump when Reborn landed on her head having sensed his approach and recognized the presence.

"What is it my flame?"

"Don't worry about it Papa, I've got it." Fia decided she'd send Nana on a "Spa Day" so she could be pampered while Fia introduced her son and his friends to magic. She had a summoning bag linked to her Gringotts Vault so she could summon the money.

The Goblins had given the bag to her as a gift, and it allowed her to pull out any type of money she needed since it converted her Wizarding Money to whatever currency she asked for. It was a gift she was extremely thankful for since it had been an invaluable tool for her while she was on the run. The best part was the Goblins wouldn't let anyone touch her Vaults or anything that had to do with them so no one could track her spending or location through it. _"Now…how do I talk her into that? She won't take it if she knows I paid for it…maybe if she thinks it was won in a contest? I could make it look like that's what it is…"_ She decided to bring it up after Breakfast.

For everyone except Reborn and Fia time seemed to drag on and on, but soon enough Breakfast was over and Fia quickly left to get a ticket to a five star Spa Resort for the day. She was quick to come back to the kitchen where everyone was still lingering and she spoke up "Nana-san"

Nana interrupted her long enough to tell her "Call me Mama Fia-chan."

"What?"

"Mama Fia-chan. You can call me Mama. Everyone does." She smiled brightly.

Fia had a moment where she panicked. Nana wasn't her Mum. Her Mum had died for her and Fia felt like she would be…dishonoring that sacrifice, but then she thought about it.

Lily wouldn't want her to mourn her forever, and she wouldn't be angry if she found another to look to for "Motherly" advice. Besides…Mum was Mum and Nana would be Mama, not Mum. Fia nodded once "Alright…Mama…I won a contest and got a ticket to a Five Star Spa Resort for an all-day Pamper fest, but something came up and I can't go. I thought you might go in my place."

Fia saw Nana's face light up happily and she smiled "Are you sure Fia-chan?"

Fia nodded with a content smile. "Yeah."

She gave Nana directions to the Resort and told her the Receptionist knew she would be coming so all she had to do was walk up to the Receptionist and give them her name and they would take care of the rest. Nana left the kitchen- which she had cleaned to perfection in just the few moments it took Fia to secure the Spa Ticket somehow- with a large smile and a call of "Be Good Everyone!" and she was out the door.

Fia turned to face the crowd and sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Let's go to the living room." Everyone filed inside and sat down in front of Fia. "Who wants to start?"

Tsuna looked around at all his friends and when no one said anything he opened his mouth. "W-well…You said you were Magical and then you showed us D-Dragons. Unless that was a big set up, which it wasn't, Magic is real. Can we start with that?"

Fia nodded "Alright sure. In order to start there though I have to start long before we were born, back in the time of King Arthur, so everyone get comfortable." She watched as everyone settled onto the floor while Reborn settled in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively and brought him close to her chest. "Alright. Some of the first records we hold of witches and wizards are from the time of King Arthur. This doesn't mean they were the first witches or wizards, but they were the first to publically make themselves known. You all know them as Merlin and Morgan Le Fay."

She enjoyed watching everyone's eyes widen before she continued "Yes they existed. Legends are based in fact you know. Anyway…they were the first we held records for. We're not sure how we got our magic, but we know it was a gift from Mother Magic. Merlin guided Arthur throughout his reign, even obtaining a magical Goblin-Made sword called Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake was another magical being who acted as the Guardian of the sword. She was to choose someone worthy to hold the sword. Arthur was that person and she watched over him after he claimed the sword. Morgan Le Fey, as those of you who have heard the legend know, betrayed Arthur, who was said to be her half-brother, in an attempt to become Queen. She even used her Metamorphmagus abilities to pull it off. A Metamorphmagus is a person who can morph their appearance completely into anyone they want to be. It doesn't matter if their old, young, female or male. I have a Godson that inherited the ability from his mother. He's with some friends of mine right now since I didn't want to take such a young child on the run. Anyway, Morgan is said to eventually have made up with Arthur and taken him to 'Avalon' to heal."

She paused to see if everyone was still with her. She was amused to notice even Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were leaning forward and interested in her story. Even her Father was still and listening carefully. Reborn knew of the Wizarding World, but he didn't know their history, and he hadn't been allowed to explore or gather information on the place. This meant that while he knew more than most, he still had much to learn.

"Avalon is the very first Wizarding World area that was cut off from all Nonmagical people that didn't have special permission to be there. It was an island." She could see the people in the room making connections, and she smiled slightly. "When witches and wizards realized there was a place they could go, they flocked there. Soon the island was too small and there had to be another place created. That place was Diagon Alley and its surrounding area. Diagon Alley and Avalon still exist today, and I have even been to Diagon Alley since that is where the school I went to resides. At first the two places flourished. They welcomed everyone that was magical into their fold and more and more Magical Zones were created all over the world in the USA, in Australia, in Africa, in China, even here in Japan. Eventually those that resided in Diagon Alley area, in Britain, became arrogant." Her eyes darkened and she looked down, her hair shading her eyes.

"The Britain Wizarding World is the only place where there is only one Magical Zone. It is the only place where this arrogance takes place. Its Magical Community shrinks due to its arrogance and soon there will be no magical people there. Mother Magic tires of the British Magical Community spiting on her gifts, and forgetting that _she_ is the one to decide who had Magic and who does not. Not this Blood Purity they have taken to preaching." Fia paused reeling in her anger as she realized she had gotten a bit ahead of herself "I'm sorry. I got a bit ahead of myself. As time passed and great Wizards and Witches came and went, the accepting nature faded from the Diagon Alley area. They viewed themselves as the best, after all Merlin had chosen to retire there and Diagon Alley had been created right after Avalon itself, they had to be special in some way! They decided that only the best should reside there as a result. This was the beginning of the Pureblood views. As generations passed the Pureblood view spread throughout all of the Magical Community in Britain. The wizards and witches decided they were only going to marry and have children with those who could trace their Magical Heritage back at least four generations."

Fia paused for breath, and Tsuna asked a question "Wouldn't that…wouldn't that lead to inbreeding?"

Fia nodded "Yes. Their school, called Hogwarts, was open to all witches and wizards even those who were only first generation witches or wizards. As I said earlier, Mother Magic decides who is magical and who isn't, so some witches and wizards were called "Muggleborn" meaning their family wasn't magical before them. Then there are Half-bloods. It's what I am considered…I think. I've never heard of a witch or wizard who had a parent that could use Flames like Papa. Half-bloods are people who have one magical parent or have one pureblood parent and one Muggleborn parent. Then there are the Purebloods who have two magical parents that can both trace their Magic back four generations with each generation being another set of pureblood. Purebloods almost always chose another pureblood as their husband or wife though since they were raised from children to hate all others and treat them as weaker than themselves. The purebloods that may have chosen as first generation witch or wizard as their husband or wife or even a half-blood were usually stopped by having their inheritance threatened. Almost every pureblood family that existed there was rich due to the corrupted bias of the governing body. As you can imagine…that lead to quite a bit of inbreeding, and as a result most Wizarding folk are weak in body and in mind, if they're not completely insane."

She heard Hibari scoff and hiss that they were lower than Herbivores, lower than even the plants the herbivores ate, lower than dirt. Even her father was hissing insults in Italian under her breath. She remembered how important family was to the Japanese and even the Italian, and she knew the idea that someone would not only willingly breed in such a way that they would damage their children's bodies and minds, but would then proceed to raise the child to do the same was despicable to everyone in the room. She paused, letting everyone calm from their rage, agreeing whole-heartedly with their disgust. "

Eventually she continued "Britain is the only place to do this and treat even magical beings that can think like any human as lower than human. They are despicable and hypocritical people with very few exceptions. So...Next question?"

Gokudera was the next to ask "We've heard a lot of myths about animals. We've seen that Dragons are real. What other animals exist and what do they do?"

Fia smiled at that question. It was one she herself had wondered shortly after discovering magic. "The first thing you have to know is new Magical Creatures are being discovered even today. The second thing you need to know is I can't name everything that exists, but I will try to tell you about the ones I have had personal experience with…Let's see…the first thing I saw were Goblins. They are a warrior race that runs the Wizarding Bank. They are also my friends…most of them anyway. My first year in Hogwarts I came across a Mountain Troll in the hallways of the school-it had been let in as a distraction. I ended up saving someone from it with someone I had considered a friend at the time. I ended up stuck on its back while it tried to kill me and only a well-timed levitation charm on its club knocked it out…Let's see…I also discovered Unicorns were real, though not in a pleasant way. I discovered a corpse. Their blood is shining metallic silver and all who take the life of a Unicorn are cursed to a half-life for eternity since a Unicorn is a completely pure being. Then I ran into a Cerberus named Fluffy. They're very vicious guard dogs with three heads. Some of you may recognize the Cerberus from Greek Mythology as the Guardian of the gates of the Underworld…I am able to tell you it is true. Hell Hounds are that particular Cerberus' pups. Did you know you can put them to sleep with soft music? Their out almost instantly…but they come awake instantly too when the music stops. You also have to risk waking them if you want what they're guarding since they have a habit of falling asleep on, in front of, or curled around what they're guarding. They're also extremely loyal to their master or mistress."

Fia took a breath "Then there was second year. I had an encounter with Pixies that went a bit…out of control. It even ended with a friend of mine hanging from the chandelier on the ceiling. Pixies are troublemaking buggers. I believe they like to infest drapes…my second experience with a magical animal was much more frightening. I discovered I could talk to snakes and there was a very large Basilisk in the walls of the school traveling through the pipes. Basilisks are extremely dangerous animals that can kill with a look, literally, and their poison is fatal without treatment on location almost instantly after the bite by a phoenix." Fia absently rubbed at one of her scars on her arm- the one that looked like a chemical burn- before continuing "I had to kill it to save someone. It was well over 60 feet long, and all I had was a sword since magic doesn't work on them. I stabbed it in the mouth…I met Fawkes after that. He is a Fire Phoenix. Phoenixes have the ability to teleport anywhere they want via flame travel, and they can take people with them-they can carry much, much more than their weight. They also cry healing tears that heal anything and the myth about them dying and being reborn from the ashes is also true…Hmm…Third Year I discovered Hippogriffs which are a horse-eagle hybrids with the lower half of a horse and the upper half of an eagle with both wings and the front talons of one. I even rode on the back of one called Buckbeak. You must never approach one without its permission, however, or it is liable to attack you. It is a very proud creature and will not acknowledge those it sees as unworthy. One of my…less savory…memories was my encounter with a Magical creature called an Acromantula. It's basically huge magical talking spiders that tower over 7 feet at their largest while the smallest is at least 2 feet and all of them are carnivorous. They eat humans too. I was saved form that particular fate by a magical car that developed a feral personality and became almost alive so to speak…I really don't like spiders for this reason. I'll kill them but the ones that reach my knee? No. Not happening." Fia shuddered much like most of the others in the room. "Then there was the werewolf. And this was the year I had the most experience with an Animagus that could turn into a large Grim-like dog."

"Fourth year I ran into quite a few things due to a tournament I was forced into. I had my first encounter with Dragons here. A very unhappy mother dragon that was under the impression I wanted to steal her eggs and thus tried to fry me. Ironically not only did I out-fly her, I pretty good friends with her now…Anyway. I also ran into Merfolk- which by the way look _nothing_ like your myths, they're very ugly- among other aquatic creatures. Then there was the ever-changing labyrinth full of magical creatures, among which were Sphinxes, Acromantula and various other things. Honestly…I'm not sure how many I've met. I've also met Centaurs- most of which refuse to interact with humans- and I've seen Vampires and Giants. There are too many to name right off the top of my head"

She looked around at the pale faces of her friends and took in the tense figure of her father who was clenching his hands over her own, and decided she may have overdone it should have probably listed the creatures without including her encounters with them. Hibari was the only one that still looked the same color as he had started out as, and he was eyeing her in a considering manner as he absorbed the different encounters she had come out of alive and victorious asking quietly "Are we done, Carnivore?"

Fia paused "Well…There's _my_ story. What I did, how I coped and how I ended up where I am, and the different things I learned, but that will be told later. I believe I gave you enough to think about for now." She waved her hand and the snacks that had been brought in vanished while plates with dinner, still steaming, floated in on plates and handed themselves out.

She allowed everyone to eat glancing at the clock which read 8:30pm. Eleven and a half hours since she had started her explanation and answered questions in between her story telling. "Would you all like to stay the night again?" Tsuna invited everyone to stay again when he noticed the time. Gokudera and Yamamoto took him up on the offer while Ryohei, Chrome and Hibari left. Everyone shuffled towards the closets to pull out the extra futons while Fia set the dishes to wash, dry and put themselves up. Tsuna asked her "When will Mom be home?" and Fia answered him, pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"Tomorrow morning around 8-ish. Good night Tsuna. I'm going to sleep…I'm tired."

He nodded "Good night Fia."

Fia headed up the stairs, ignoring the weight of her father on her shoulder where he had settled shortly after she stood to magic the dishes into dealing with themselves. She set her dad down on the bed, gathering a pair of sweat pants and a shirt that had belonged to Severus where she slipped into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She came back to see her father in pink pajamas with a matching cap and she smiled slipping into the bed where her father settled himself on top of her pillow, his hand gliding instinctively through her hair. "You didn't tell me you had so many near-death experiences before you actually went to war."

"I'm sorry Papa. You asked about the war, not my school years, and after you almost got yourself in trouble by trying to stomp into the Magical World for a couple of Hits I figured it was best to let you cool off from that before bringing up my school year stunts."

She swore she heard him mutter something along the lines of "Almost as bad as Skull with all her death-defying stunts. She's going to give me gray hair in my toddler form, and I need to get names for future 'visits'." Before he spoke up "Go to sleep Fia. You said you were going to tell Tsuna and his Family about your years in Hogwarts."

"When I trust them a bit more, and after they have a chance to absorb this, Yeah I will."

"Then I will wait My Flame. Good night." _"I never said I wouldn't search for information through my contacts while I wait though. I know you My Flame. You'll sugar coat it and gloss over other things, and you are my Daughter. The Ninth may have ordered me to stay out of the Wizarding World, but he never mentioned getting some of my own people in there and I will find out the truth. All of it." _

"Good night Papa." Fia slipped into sleep, expecting more questions in the morning after everyone had a chance to absorb what she had told them and think of more to ask.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I'm sorry? This new movie called Rise of the Guardians grabbed the love and devotion of my Muse and I so I started a HP/ROTG crossover that would **not** leave me alone. My Muse eventually resorted to holding my other stories hostage to get me to write it. If any of you enjoy Rise of the Guardians PLEASE go read it! (Titled Guardian of Magic- Another Fem!Harry)**

**Thank you my lovely readers! I adore you~ (This would have been a bit longer for the explanation but my fingers hurt so I'll be scattering more question and answer sessions throughout the next chapters. **If you have a question you think should have been asked send it to me in a REVIEW so I can slip it into future chapters! Thank you!**)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what my lovelies? **

**The POLL RESULTS ARE IN.**

**This will be **Fia/Hibari. **So yeah. ^_^**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fia woke up the next morning feeling lighter and happier then she had the day before.

She felt energized, as if she could face the world and come out on top.

It was exhilarating. 

She got up and glanced at the clock. She was surprised to see it was only six in the morning, but she shrugged and pulled on some running shorts, shoes and a tank top before silently slipping out of the house to go for a run.

She tied her hair up into a quick ponytail and took a left from the home starting out at a steady jog. For the first five minutes she was fine then she started getting bored. _"I'll have to get Papa to make this challenging. This doesn't really help much. If I give Papa free reign to make my run an obstacle course it'll almost be like a war zone which is what I'm looking for."_ She took another left. She started humming softly as she jogged, making sure she was still focused on her surroundings. It was a habit the Dursleys had started, Mad-Eye and her Hogwarts years had sharpened, the war had honed and her father had perfected in her.

It was this habit and her instincts that told her something was wrong.

She didn't react at all continuing on with her jog and stealthily scanning her surroundings all the while still humming as if she hadn't noticed anything. Fia felt her magic swirl dangerously under her skin alongside her Sun Flames in preparation for a fight.

She turned her head and cursed in her mind when she realized Ryohei was somewhere in front of her, probably around the corner ahead. She wasn't sure who was following her, but she knew it wasn't good and she didn't want to get Ryohei caught up in whatever it was.

She moved to go around him, but Ryohei rounded the corner and greeted her enthusiastically as he always did. "Fia! You're out early to the extreme! Are you going for an extreme run?!"

Fia cursed in her mind, but she had to keep up the appearance that nothing was wrong so she answered softly "Yes."

"Extreme! I'll join you then!"

Fia cursed a little louder in her mind before nodding. It was dangerous to leave him alone now that whoever was following her had seen her interact with him. It would be safer to take him with her, so she moved slightly so Ryohei ran on her right since she could sense her follower was on her left.

"_This is just my luck. I go out for a run, and what happens? Stalker. I end up with a stalker."_ Fia and Ryohei ran for another ten minutes before her stalker made a move.

He- Fia had managed to see his shadow and it was defiantly a male- lunged out of the tree above they were passing under. He was aiming for Ryohei, so Fia tackled him out of the way and they slid across the ground. Fia was on her feet almost instantly after they stopped and facing her attacker.

She felt her stomach twist itself into knots when she spotted the wand hanging from his hand. "Potter." He hissed her name like it was poison. "I will avenge my Lord. I didn't expect to see you all the way out here, but it seems the Gods favor me today."

Fia could hear Ryohei standing behind her and moving to her side. "Fia, who is this guy?"

Fia hissed her answer to him keeping half her attention on her attacker's eyes and body language and the other half on his wand. "Ryohei. Go to Tsuna's house and wake Papa. Tell him what happened. Hurry."

Ryohei replied in a soft voice recognizing the situation was too serious for yelling "What about you?"

Fia answered him, shifting her weight forward into an aggressive stance "This is my fight, Go. Hurry."

Ryohei turned and ran, recognizing from her tone that he wouldn't be able to help her anyway at all except by getting her father like she had asked.

As he started running he heard the male bark something that sounded like "Abracadabra!" and the sound of crumbling stone. He sped up.

Fia had reacted instinctively to the Killing Curse being hurled at Ryohei's back and pulled the earth up to block the spell. The stone had crumbled under the spell, but it had blocked it.

Fia snarled dangerously at him "What are you doing here?"

The male growled launching a stunner her way "I escaped the Death Eater hunts by leaving the country. I didn't expect to find _you_ here." He launched another stunner which Fia dodged like she had the first one. She shot her own stunner his way and bared her teeth in an instinctual sign of aggression.

He sneered back and fired a Killing Curse.

Fia rolled away, coming up to her feet behind the nearby tree and cursing softly. She had to dodge away again when a second Killing Curse was fired at her.

She could hear the man's footsteps running after her and she sent her magic into the earth and caused it to crumble and fall away under his feet. She heard him curse and quickly spit out a spell.

She knew he was still chasing her and she led him towards the nearby woods. She couldn't let the people around her get caught up in this mess. They were innocent, but the Death Eater would kill everyone that got in the way, and Fia couldn't let that happen.

As she ran she continuously had to conjure chunks of stone or wood to block the Killing Curses he shot at her back. She grinned without humor when she made it into the woods.

She could work with this.

O~O~O~O~

Ryohei didn't bother knocking when he got to Tsuna's house. He just pulled the door open and rushed inside. Tsuna was in the kitchen with Reborn about to eat breakfast when Ryohei found him.

"Onii-san?!"

"S-Sawada…Fia….Fia is…."

Reborn's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward "What about Fia?"

Ryohei turned his eyes onto Reborn and took a deep breath "There was a man. He had a wand and he said something about avenging his Lord…Fia sent me to get you."

Reborn felt his stomach knot up and drop to his feet. An unknown Death Eater was attacking his daughter…his daughter who couldn't use her wand.

"He said something that sounded like Abracadabra while I was leaving."

Reborn turned and darted out the door.

Tsuna was on his heels with Ryohei following after him.

"Reborn?!"

"Tsuna, stay here! This is out of your league." His student wasn't ready to fight a wizard yet. Especially a Death Eater.

"No. Someone is attacking your family, attacking one of my friends. I won't let them get away with it."

Reborn turned his head to snap at his student, but when he met his eye Reborn was surprised to see the eyes of the Decimo- of a boss- staring at him. As he watched Tsuna pulled his mittens on and they quickly shifted into gloves as his Sky Flame flared to life. Reborn frowned, but it would be better to have more than one person with him. "Very well Decimo, but you _must_ listen to me. Fighting a wizard is nothing like you're used to."

Tsuna nodded once and his Flames flared as his shot upwards into the air. "Come one Reborn. This is faster."

Reborn took his place on Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna shot higher into the air telling Ryohei "Go back to the house, and wait there. We may need your Sun Flames."

Ryohei nodded once and headed back inside Tsuna's home.

Tsuna and Reborn started searching for Fia from the air, looking for anything that could help them find her. Reborn was speaking "I know Fia. She'd try to limit innocent injuries. She would go somewhere where there would be a very small chance of anyone interfering."

Tsuna paused a moment before quickly turning left and shooting through the sky towards the woods. Reborn gripped Tsuna's jacket as he brought them to the woods where he slowed enough to be able to see Fia if they passed over her.

For the first ten minutes there was nothing.

For each moment that passed with no sight of his daughter the angrier Reborn got.

"There!" it took a second for Reborn to realize Tsuna had spotted something. He followed his students gaze and spotted his daughter standing tall and proud in a clearing with sharp eyes focused on the tree line.

She stood at her full height with proud determined eyes despite the cuts and bruises that littered her body thanks to her dash through the forest and the close call dodges she had to pull. He could see her hands glowing white with the level of magic she was manipulating.

He watched his daughter fire a ball of magic into the woods and as she quickly dropped into a combat roll to avoid a green spell that had Reborn tensing. He could see another spell heading Fia's way but one of her hands- still glowing with magic- hit the ground and a wall of earth was between her and the attack as she came up to her feet.

Reborn could feel Tsuna tense and gripped his neck in warning "Not yet." He whispered sharply. "We don't know where her attacker is or what shields he has up we can't attack him yet. Wait. Wait." No matter how much Reborn wanted to dive in there because _damn it_ that was his _daughter_ he knew they couldn't attack yet. He felt the mental struggle that passed through his student's mind, but Tsuna stayed in the sky.

They watched the spells fly back and forth back and forth.

They watched as Fia managed to dodge and duck, roll and block spell after spell still managing to fire her own.

It was like a deadly dance where one misstep would be the end of everything.

Both sat with their hearts in their mouth watching her from above as her hand lifted pointing into the trees glowing a sharp angry red unlike the white it had been moments ago as she spat "Bombarda Maxima !"

They could hear a curse and then the trees and ground she aimed for _exploded_ like Gokudera had thrown multiple dynamite sticks into the trees.

They watched as the man they had been waiting for staggered out of the smoke singed around the edges and wavering on his feet.

Reborn could see the constant exchange of spells was wearing on his daughter especially since her will was the only thing directing the magic due to her lack of a wand and thus making things that much harder.

"Tsuna." He hissed pulling Leon from his perch.

His student knew what he wanted and ignored the spell battle happening beneath him to position himself behind Fia's attacker.

Wizards were stupid.

They always thought Magic was the only thing capable of hurting them.

Reborn took advantage of that and aimed and fired. Less than half a second later the Death Eater staggered dropping his wand and hitting his knees to as he crumbled to the ground.

Fia looked up at them with a tired smile as Reborn hopped straight for Fia's shoulder before Tsuna was even properly on the ground.

"Fia." His voice was sharp and biting.

Fia recognized the tone for what it was and quickly began her report. "I was out for a run and on route noticed someone was following me. I ran into Ryohei and I knew I couldn't leave him alone now that the person had seen him with me. My pursuer revealed himself and I sent Ryohei to get you. I lead him into the woods dodging any spells and manipulating the earth with my Magic to save Ryohei from a Killing Curse and block any spells I couldn't dodge. I used your training to run circles around him for a while but eventually I ended up in the clearing and he wouldn't let me get back into the trees where I held the advantage. I was forced to fight him in the clearing. You saw the ending of that."

Reborn's voice was still sharp, still biting. "Injuries?" Tsuna and Fia recognized the worry behind the bite and Fia answered again.

"I have scratches and bruises where I resorted to some tricky acrobatics to avoid a multitude of Killing Curses. I have a gash on my side from a mostly dodged Sectumsempra…It's relatively deep and the worse wound I have."

Reborn had tensed at the mention of a Sectumsempra and Tsuna asked "What does a Se-Sectumsempra do?"

Fia pinned him with dark eyes "It acts like an invisible sword. He was aiming to kill me. I dodged."

Tsuna's eyes widened as he scanned her over focusing on the dark red that was spreading from her wound and dripping down onto her legs and shorts.

Reborn hopped off his daughter's shoulder his hands glowing yellow.

He was able to stop the wound from bleeding but he couldn't heal it completely due to Magic getting in the way. He would need a Storm flame Disintegration ability to break down the left over magic.

Reborn didn't trust just anyone with his daughter's health so he reached for the bond he shared with Fon and sent him a sharp feeling of need.

Fon was there shortly afterwards and growled at the sight of his adopted niece bleeding but he didn't ask any questions beyond "Magic?" and at Reborn's tense nod Fon began to destroy the left over dark magic carefully not wanting to injure Fia in the process. Reborn's hands glowed as he worked around Fon's Flames to heal an area as soon as the dark magic was out of his way.

Fia grit her teeth, because without the numbing effects of Rain Flames or the illusions provided by Mist Flames it _hurt_ to have the foreign magic in her wound forcibly destroyed but she ignored what felt like a painful burn and let her Father and adoptive Uncle fix the injury.

The only indication she was in pain was the hiss of air between her gritted teeth. When it was over she whispered "Thank you"

Tsuna crouched in front of her "Let's go home Fia-chan."

Fia staggered up now that her adrenaline was fading away and climbed onto Tsuna's back. Reborn hopped onto his shoulder and Fia tightened her hold as Tsuna rose into the air with his flames igniting his gloves where he shot forward headed for his house. She had heard her Uncle Fon call "I will visit later." As they flew off.

The trip back to the house passed in silence and Tsuna touched down on the ground in front of a pacing Ryohei.

Ryohei spotted the blood still on her clothes and snapped wide eyes to meet her own. Fia was quick to assure him "It's been taken care of. There's no wound anymore. All I have now are superficial bruises and scratches."

They headed inside where Fia headed straight for the shower. She cleaned out all the cuts and scratches easily ignoring the slight stinging before she slipped into another pair of shorts and a strapless shirt. She pulled her hair into a braid leaving only the hair pieces she couldn't tame no matter what she did loose meaning only the two pieces of hair on either side of her face that curled much like her father's sideburns were free from the braid.

When she went out into the living room Ryohei stood and softy spoke showing how serious he was. "Let me treat the rest of your wounds please."

"They're just scratches and bruises Ryohei-san, it's okay."

"Fia-san. I left you to fight by yourself. That wasn't very extreme even if you asked me too so I want to heal your wounds."

Fia stared at the normally loud boxer and knew he really felt he needed to do this so she nodded slowly.

He smiled and his sun flames flared on his hands seeming louder to Fia then her father's. She felt the careful precision Ryohei used as he carefully healed each bruise and scratch left from her encounter. When it was healed he pulled his hand away from her shoulders and Fia relaxed as all the little injuries faded away taking the lingering soreness away.

"Thank you Ryohei-san."

"It's fine to the extreme! I have to go now before Kyoko worries to the extreme!" the boxer shot out of the house leaving a trail of sun flames behind him.

Fia shook her head at his antics before she heard Tsuna ask "Are you…really okay Fia-chan?"

Fia smiled at Tsuna "I'm okay. Really Tsuna. I'm fine." She was fine. She hadn't shared everything with her father though.

It took a bit of convincing before Fia managed to avoid Tsuna's excessive worry fueled care and get her father alone.

As soon as she managed- her father had sent Tsuna on a random errand- she was pinned with sharp black eyes "What else happened?"

Fia buried her face in her hands. "Papa…I'm in trouble."

Reborn's protective instincts flared violently "What?"

"Papa he sent out a…a…well a magical alert to all left over Death Eaters. They'll be coming here for me…I didn't…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this…I didn't want…"

"Fia."

Fia straightened up under the sharp command in her father's voice mixed with the overwhelming protective snarl.

"**You are not to leave me again."**

Fia's eyes widened "Papa I…"

"Don't lie to me Fia. You were planning to lead them away like you did to Dumbledore and his lackeys."

Fia lowered her eyes.

It was true after all.

"You don't have back up in Remus anymore. I _will not_ let you face an unknown number of wizards that kill for fun alone. I _**refuse**_ to allow it. What was the first lesson I taught you?" He stepped close and grabbed her face to pin her with glowing black eyes.

Fia stated into her father's ferociously protective loving eyes and answered him "You taught me that family is everything whether it is blood related or the family you choose. You taught me that family stands together."

Reborn nodded sharply. "You are not alone. We will stand with you. _**I**_ will stand with you. You are my daughter and I will stand with you."

A voice spoke up from her window. "You are my family as well Little Flame. I will not allow you to flee and be hunted by a multitude of wizards after your blood."

Fia and Reborn turned to see Fon crouching in her window he continued "The Arcobaleno will stand with you. You are important to all of us after all."

He hopped inside and Fia and Reborn watched as the rest of the Arcobaleno came in after him one right after another.

Every one of them wore an expression that dared her to try and run.

Fia was overwhelmed.

There were so many people she could count on now.

So many people that had filled the holes that had been in her heart. That had guided her out of her darkest hour and now stood strong alongside her willing to fight to keep her with them.

Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into her hands whispering softly "Thank you. Thank you mi Famiglia. Thank you."

"Always."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**And it picks up finally! **

**I hope this makes up for the wait?**

**Fia will soon find out that once Tsuna pulls you in he will stand with you too. XD She doesn't know yet. Shhh. XDD**

**Before any Reviews poor in about the DE…Only the Death Eaters with the **Mark** died. I see the mark as a…badge of sorts to the DE. A mark that says 'I have Lord Voldemort's approval HA' so those without the mark? Weren't linked to LV life force and thus survive. ^_^**

**Thank you SO MUCH EVERYONE! We're almost to 100 reviews! **

**My 100****th**** reviewer will get a One Shot of his/her choice! Just a heads up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. It starts to pick up. And Fia's Luck kicks in XD**

**I am excited. ^^**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fia sighed.

The past week had been very stressful. She had not only answered multiple questions from Tsuna and his friends about the Magical world- mostly from Gokudera- but she had been sharing all the information she could recall about the Death Eaters with the Arcobaleno.

Anything from names she knew to fighting styles they favored and protection charms they used. Especially anything she recalled about the Death Eaters' fighting patterns.

Fia had even pulled the Arcobaleno, Tsuna and his Guardians into a crash course on which spells to avoid at all costs from the simple stunner to the deadly Killing Curse. She quizzed them all thoroughly to make sure they retained the information and she made sure to press the importance of the lesson into each of them. Where she could she demonstrated the spells effects as well so they were even more prepared.

It left her tired and stressed and Reborn could see it.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned to face his tutor knowing from his tone it was important. "Yes Reborn?"

"Take Fia out with you and your friends. She needs to relax."

Tsuna nodded. He had noticed Fia was stressed and becoming tenser as the days passed. It worried him. "Alright Reborn." The trick would be talking Fia into coming with them. "What would she like to do?"

Reborn thought for a moment "Take her somewhere calm and quiet. Relaxing."

Tsuna nodded "Are you coming?"

Reborn shook his head "I have a meeting to get to." He pinned his student with dark eyes "Watch over my daughter Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna straightened under the use of his full name and his eyes narrowed and sharpened. "I will." Reborn nodded once and hopped out the nearby window.

He would be meeting with the Ninth and the other Arcobaleno. They were going to work together. The Ninth had noticed the influx of travelers headed for Namimori. He had assumed someone had leaked that the Vongola heir was there and had contacted Reborn. Reborn had informed him that the influx of people were all coming after his daughter to kill her.

The Ninth had understood in his tone that nothing would stop him from standing with his daughter and upon discovering the Arcobaleno would stand with her as well, the Ninth had extended his offer of help.

They planned to investigate the travelers and if it was discovered they were wizards after Fia the Ninth was willing to send one of the Arcobaleno or his Guardians out to deal with them. The Ninth did not want any wizards getting near his heir or Fia. He knew nothing would stop Reborn or the Arcobaleno from declaring open war if something happened so he took the initiative and offered his help to get rid of the threats.

Reborn appreciated it.

Once the meeting started they shared any new information Fia had given them on Death Eater fighting styles and bounced ideas off each other. Reborn was very glad that most wizards, especially those that were pureblooded, meaning Death Eaters were still under the impression that nonmagical people were Neanderthals and therefore incapable of harming them. Since they assumed that nonmagical means couldn't hurt them it left the Ninth, his Guardians, Reborn and the Arcobaleno with a lot of options to end their lives.

The Ninth updated the list of suspected Death Eaters and sent Colonnello, Fon, and his Lightning Guardian out after three confirmed Death Eaters with strict instructions not to get spotted and to be quick about it.

O~O~O~O~

Fia had been surprised when Tsuna basically strong-armed her into a picnic at the park. She had argued with him for a full twenty minutes before she had to bow out and Tsuna had come out victorious. She was nervous about being somewhere out in the open where any Death Eater could spot her and recognize her, but she admitted she needed the time out doing something…normal and simple.

…Or at least something that didn't involve magic. Fia doubted most normal simple picnics would involve dynamite, grenades, suddenly purple food that could melt through steel, and various appearances of people that were Ten Years Older than they had been two seconds before.

None the less those particular happenings had become normal to her and relaxing.

As a matter of fact Fia was pretty sure she would become antsy and paranoid if something didn't explode or otherwise become poisoned over the course of her meal now.

Fia ducked under a pink grenade that Ryohei had punched away from his rice balls and quickly leaned to the left as Bianchi threw a purple cake at an Adult Lambo who she insisted was a man named Romeo all the while Fia was questioning her sanity even as she smiled and felt muscles she hadn't even known had been tense relax.

Tsuna watched her out of the corner of his eye smiling in accomplishment.

That look of accomplishment quickly changed to one of horror as he saw the TYL Bazooka headed Fia's way. He lunged forward as Fia turned to face the Bazooka.

They both moved too slowly and there was a pink poof of smoke.

Everyone at the picnic froze and stared as the smoke cleared. They heard coughing and then a 21 year old Fia was revealed.

Fia had aged well. Her face looked a bit like Adult Reborn's, she had grown some, her hair extended from her shoulder blades to her hips and was free to fall in a controlled but messy flyaway style with some curls showing up, her eyes had sharpened and narrowed and her outfit was different. She was wearing a suit that was specifically tailored to her body showing off curves that had certainly gotten more pronounced in the future. The suit jacket was open showing off a lavender long sleeved button up dress shirt and perched on her head was a fedora that had a matching lavender ribbon. She was wearing wrap around ribbon sandals with a three inch heel and her nails were all painted to match the lavender of her shirt.

There was one thing wrong with the entire picture though.

She was bleeding from two long slashes on her right side.

She took one look at the people around her before she started cursing for an entire twenty seconds. Tsuna watched her with wide eyes, not understanding what she was saying though as Gokudera watched her with widening eyes and a dropping mouth Tsuna was sure the language she was using was Italian which Gokudera _did_ understand.

She glanced at Tsuna then Gokudera and calmed slipping into Japanese "I'm sorry Gokudera. You didn't need to hear that. Hello Little Tsuna. You…are rather adorable at this age you know."

Tsuna turned a very dark shade of red opening and closing his mouth.

Fia smiled only a little her sharp eyes lightening a bit "Very cute…all of you were actually, but I don't see Kyoya…Hm. Shame. He was adorable now too."

The others were rather shocked with the familiar way she addressed Hibari, but no one brought it up taking in the calm confidence and power that seemed to pour off her. Tsuna was the first to speak "Are you okay…Fia-chan?"

Fia fixed her eyes on her future boss. Noting she had another 4minutes 14seconds left she answered "I'm fine. Kyoya is going to go absolutely insane though. He was with me on the mission I was completing. I'm not sure if I feel worse for little me or the people around little me. Kyoya was already angry that they were all Illusionists and _then _they managed to injure me…"

Tsuna nodded like he understood and asked "Do you…need us to look at that?" he pointed at the wounds on her side. She glanced down at the bleeding wounds before shaking her head "No. I have another 3minitues and 42secounds and then I'll just end up with…" she stopped as Ryohei had already stood and was healing the wounds.

Fia laughed "You are still the same Ryo-nii."

Ryohei only paused a moment at her term of address before he smiled and asked "The same?"

Fia hummed an affirmative "You jump to heal me no matter what."

As Ryohei healed her Fia looked around and frowned. "Ah. This is that picnic shortly after I gave all of you the Spell Crash Course isn't it?"

Tsuna nodded "Yes…"

Fia's frown became more pronounced "Ah. Excuse me then." It looked like Fia blurred away as she darted left. The others followed her with wide eyes as they suddenly heard two muffled cries the sound of breaking wood and then nothing.

Fia came back looking exactly as she had when she left. "Fia-nee?" Lambo questioned her.

Fia looked down at the little kid and picked him up "Hello Lambo. I just had to take care of some trash. They won't be bothering you or little me now." She glanced at them all making a note that she only had 2minutes 10seconds left.

She walked over to Tsuna and grabbed both his shoulders looking him in the eyes. She didn't say anything for a bit causing Tsuna to fidget and look up at her with wide brown eyes. "Tsuna…I know little me doesn't say much right now but she really appreciates what you and the others do for her. You all…Well…She'll tell you later, but thank you."

_45seconds._

Tsuna's eyes widened and he told her "You're my friend Fia" like it explained everything.

_40seconds._

Fia supposed it did for Tsuna and she smiled. "No Tsuna. I'm your family."

_35seconds._

"Family? As in _Family_?"

_32seconds._

Fia laughed at his attempt to ask if she meant Mafia Family without asking if she meant Mafia Family. "No Tsuna. Not Family. I mean _family._ Friends are the family you choose and family sticks together."

_19seconds._

And Tsuna smiled "I can live with that."

_15seconds._

Fia stood and pulled out a chain wrapping one end around her knuckles she let the other drop to touch the floor. "You guys take care of each other okay? Things are about to get tough and little me is going to get really stressed. Now…I have a fight to get back to…if Kyoya left anybody."

…_3_

…_2_

_1._

Fia disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke leaving a dazed ruffled looking 16 year old Fia in her place.

O~O~O~O~

When Fia had turned to face the Bazooka she realized immediately that she was too close to move away and tensed. Lambo had said you traded places with your Ten Years Older self for five minutes. Fia didn't know where her older self was so she braced for anything.

She was surrounded by a cloud of pink smoke and coughed listening to confused Italian speaking voices asking what had happened and what had she done. She immediately set a mental timer for five minutes and got to her feet bringing her fists up for whatever the hell was happening.

She was glad she did when she felt something coming her way on her right. She managed to block what appeared to be a metal staff, but she didn't have much time to do anything else before her attacker fell to the floor and she heard a deeper, but recognizable voice growl in Italian "For injuring the Carnivore, attempting to injure the Baby Carnivore, disturbing the peace and hiding behind cowardly illusions…I will bite you to death."

When she had 4minutes 15seconds left the entirety of whoever had been attacking were left sprawled on the floor. There were a lot of unconscious people. She looked up to see Hibari standing in front of her wearing a suit with a dark purple dress shirt and a black tie. She noted his hair was in a purposely messy style. He had grown.

Fia blinked wide eyes as he stared at her "Baby Carnivore."

Fia nodded at his greeting answering "Hibari."

He grunted answering "Kyoya. You call me Kyoya when you are older."

Fia just nodded wondering when she had gotten close enough to Hibari to earn the right to use his first name. "Kyoya…Where are we?"

"We are supposed to be on a mission. This entire mansion is filled with Illusionists."

Fia recognized the tone he used on the word Illusionists to be a very strong dislike. "What is the mission?" She didn't know why Hibari was being so…agreeable and answering her questions but until he gave her the sign to stop asking questions Fia would continue.

"We need to take out the mansion occupants. The Illusionists are causing issues for Omnivore."

Fia nodded slowly. "Where to next then?" She had 3minutes 12seconds left she might as well make herself useful.

Hibari didn't answer but he stepped towards another room and Fia took the silent cue to follow him. He pulled up his tonfas which were glowing with purple Cloud Flames. Fia lifted her fists up defensively and they lit up with her magic. She had better reaction time using her magic in a fight rather than her Sun Flames. She saw Hibari glance at her before he lunged into the room. Fia was right behind him.

Fia knew most Illusionists had issues with her since her Occlumency Shields blocked her mind from most. Mammon and Mukuro were the only ones she had run into that could get passed the Shields. None the less there was a chance that somewhere in this mansion of Illusionists there was an Illusionist strong enough to affect her perception of the world around her.

Her mind calmed and shifted seeing and categorizing her enemies weaknesses in body, in stance, and in location. Most of them seemed to be located in the center of the room away from the walls and windows.

So Fia touched the floor as she moved listening to shocked cries as she caused the floor to disappear beneath enemy feet.

_2minutes 50seconds._

She spun on her heel a magic encased hand blocking a curved sword. She glanced over when she heard the twanging of a bow string. She gripped the sword she had blocked and pulled her enemy into the line of fire.

She was moving again as the body of the sword wielding Illusionist hit the floor and Hibari attacked the bow wielding one that had just tried to attack her.

_2minutes 40seconds._

She listened to Italian speaking voices cry out "It's not working! It's not working the illusions aren't working on them! Retreat! Retreat!"

_2minutes 36seconds._

The Illusionists scrambled to get away, but Hibari blocked their exit taking out anyone that tried to leave. Fia took the role of aggressor slipping in-between the ranks of Illusionists and lashing out with her magic and her fists.

There were screams and thuds as the Illusionists fell beneath her attacks. Hibari watched it all with a small smirk on his face smashing a tonfa into anyone who approached the exit. Fia continued attacking bending and twisting and spinning away from any attacks.

_1minute 23seconds._

Soon enough the room was empty of threats, everyone laying on the floor. She turned to Hibari an eyebrow raised in silent question. Hibari turned and lead her down a set of stairs filling her in on the mission as they moved "We came in through the roof," Fia tried not to think of why he said _through_ the roof rather than a _window_ and continued listening. "We are to work our way down taking out everyone on the floors as we go. There is only one left." Fia nodded to show she understood as they stepped onto the first floor.

Fia was glad most Illusionists did not train their bodies focusing instead on their minds- Mukuro and Mammon didn't count. The Illusionists were wiped out rather easily, and Fia stood in front of the mansion next to Hibari- silently wondering why he wasn't trying to 'bite her to death' for crowding him- and she still had 20seconds left.

"Baby Carnivore."

Fia turned to look at Hibari "Yes?"

Hibari looked to be struggling with something momentarily before he opened his mouth and told her "It's going to be difficult, but it will work out. Quit worrying like an Herbivore."

Fia was almost tempted to clean her ears out and ask him to repeat that, but she knew what she had heard. Hibari was attempting to **comfort** her. _"What on earth _happens_ these next ten years?!"_ "…Thank you Hib- Kyouya."

_09seconds._

Hibari smirks and nods at her. A chirping voice Fia recognized as Hibird called out "Fia, Fia! Carnivore!" before landing on Hibari's head. She smiled. Hibird was adorable.

_07seconds._

"You know…" Hibari paused pinning her with a look she didn't quite understand.

_04seconds._

"You were _cute_ ten years ago Baby Carnivore. Like a little animal."

Fia's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened _"What?!"_

_02seconds._

_01second…_

Fia had to close her mouth as the pink smoke enveloped her and she was left standing in her correct time dazed and confused and surprised still a little ruffled looking from her dive through the Illusionists' Mansion.

"Fia-chan!" Tsuna was the first to break the silence and Fia's eyes snapped to his "Are you okay?! Adult You said she was on a mission!"

Fia nodded "I'm okay. Hibari was there and it was only Illusionists."

She endured their worry and allowed them all to check and make sure she really was okay all the while wondering what on earth was to come these next ten years, and how on earth she was going to get through it all.

As she watched her friends draw her back into conversation and into the picnic- explosions, poisons, fighting and all- while she spotted her father slipping out of the trees and headed her way she smiled and answered her self _"Together."_

And she could hear the Older Hibari's voice in her head telling her _"It's going to be difficult, but it will work out. Quit worrying like an Herbivore."_

Fia thought to herself that as long as it would all work out, she could deal with difficult.

She had people she could _really_ count on to help now after all.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Because we all know Fia's famous luck would work that way. XD Nice normal (for Tsuna and company) relaxing picnic? She ends up sent into the future and in a one-sided fight.**

**Remember. Fia/Hibari and TYL I imagine they would be together thus Kyoya is more likely to respond/be more open with her even if Little Fia doesn't know **why**…yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone is brilliant! Love you guys! **

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! It was too good of a place to stop! I couldn't help it!  
I swear I'll have the next chapter out really soon though.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Arcobaleno, Ninth Generation Guardians, and the Varia- who had gotten involved as more Death Eaters started coming in- had all tried to keep anyone from reaching Namimori. Since Namimori was such a small town there was no airport and you had to travel a town over unless you were someone like Reborn which was working in their favor since they knew where most Death Eaters would be coming from and could prepare appropriately to get rid of them before they got to the small town.

No matter how good they were though, some Death Eaters would manage to get through and there were even a select few who had been to the town before and could Apparate in therefore bypassing the line of assassins waiting for them. The one's that Apparated in could be dealt with mostly without issues. The problem lay with the Death Eaters that could slip by the Varia, the Arcobaleno, and the Ninth Generation Vongola Guardians. While some of the Death Eaters that slipped by only managed because they couldn't be everywhere at once no matter how good they were, most of the few that managed to reach Namimori got there because they were _good_.

Or at the very least sneaky and careful.

There had been a few encounters already that had led to Fia calling her Father on his Leon Phone to tell him "Papa…I need someone to get me and I need a cleanup." Reborn always answered his Leon Phone since very few people had the honor of knowing that number and all of them were important to Reborn personally.

Reborn _hated_ those calls.

He always felt his heart jump into his throat and then drop into his toes doing summersaults along the way. As if that wasn't enough his years as a hit man aware of Magic led to very…descriptive imaginative pictures of the wounds Fia could have and what they would do to her if left untreated.

Each time his daughter called him up sounding tired and resigned he became angrier and angrier and the angrier he became the worse it was for the Death Eaters he _was_ managing to stop from getting into Namimori and the Death Eaters that he found inside the towns borders.

For a while that is how it continued. Most Death Eaters would be stopped from getting into Namimori, the ones that slipped through would be dealt with by either Reborn or Fia themselves if one of the Arcobaleno- there was always at least one other besides her father in the town now- didn't get them first.

It wasn't ideal, and it made them all twitchy. Tsuna and his friends had figured out that someone was after Fia but they didn't know _who_ which led to Tsuna being antsy since he could tell _Reborn_ was worried and Fia was his friend which in turn made the others antsy as well and seeing all of them becoming the nervous twitchy mess she had been directly after leaving Severus' home left Fia feeling guilty and even more nervous leading back to Reborn becoming a little more antsy.

It was a never-ending cycle that _probably_ would have continued until someone exploded if something hadn't happened.

That something was the Death Eaters that actually managed to slip by that first line of defense through the use of their brains used their brains again. They sent Portkeys to the Death Eaters telling them to use the Portkey after they landed from their flights since most of them were getting killed before they got out of the Airport. All it took was a Death Eater slipping somewhere out of sight and a muttered activation word before they were inside Namimori's walls. They used the Muggle transport to keep Dumbledore from discovering a massive influx of Death Eaters coming to Japan and coming to take Fia away before they could kill her.

Fia had finally gotten up and walked out of the Sawada home when she couldn't take the stress mounting again- the relaxing picnic seemed to have taken place a lifetime ago instead of a few weeks- without a word. She had only wanted to take a short walk. No one had been aware of the very much swelled Death Eater Ranks inside the town since no one had been aware of the Death Eaters using Portkeys.

Fia had made herself a very large target against a very large group of enemies without meaning to do so.

Fia had only been spotted once she as in the park so the Death Eaters were unaware of where she had been staying. Fia would be very thankful for that later.

They had descended like a black cloud and Fia had known _right then_ she was in trouble. There were too many, and she would never be able to escape this unharmed. She immediately reached for that mental connection she shared with her father- the one she had established just after arriving- and she split her focus. Half remained on her enemies as she danced between their attacks and fired her own while the other half focused on reaching her father to let him know something was happening.

She had to stop reaching for her father multiple times as her focus was pulled back onto the fight. She already knew there were too many Death Eaters for her to get out of this. She was extremely skilled but she couldn't be everywhere at once to deal with them. She spun and slid noting that everyone seemed to be using stunners or other such spells that would knock her out…that left her nervous about their plans.

She had downed quite a few Death Eaters as she went resorting to multiple Sectumsempra spells and various bone breaking spelled aimed at legs and hands. She didn't like it but Fia had learned in the War that stunners weren't going to cut it since other Death Eaters would just revive their comrade and the energy it took to use the spell was a waste. The Death Eaters she took down _stayed down._

She had barely managed to establish a tentative connection to her father in all the crossfire she was stuck dodging _~PAPA!~_

O~O~O~

Reborn had literally been mid-kick when his daughters stressed frightened voice invaded his mind and it had shocked him so much that he jerked and missed his student's face. _~Fia…?~_

_~Papa I'm sorry I went out and there's so _many_ I didn't know there were so many! They're everywhere I- SHIT~_

Reborn had only been this frightened once before and that had been when he had walked downstairs to find his daughter on his student's front step bleeding out. _~Fia. Talk to me.~_ His voice was a hiss of command sharp and dangerous covering up his terror.

There was no response.

Reborn didn't notice as Tsuna stared at him. He didn't notice as his student's eyes narrowed when he saw through his mask to the terror brewing in his heart. He didn't notice as Tsuna ran out into the living room where Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting and Tsuna snapped in a voice that was hard and dangerous "Something happened to Fia. We have to go. Now."

Yamamoto's smile disappeared and his eyes hardened, Gokudera jumped to his feet and bowed "Yes Tenth. I'll call the others."

Tsuna nodded once and everyone ran out the door while Gokudera whipped out his cellphone and dialed numbers. Gokudera had gotten everyone's numbers so- as the Right Hand Man- he'd be prepared. He was really glad he had thought of this as he called Ryohei first.

Tenth was a kind person, but when someone messed with his friends Gokudera could _**see**_ the Boss Tenth would become.

They scattered and Gokudera managed to get Ryohei and Hibari to help since Chrome and by extension Mukuro were too far away to be of any help.

Ten minutes passed.

Hibari was the one to find something. He pulled out his phone and called Reborn who answered "What?"

" Baby I found something. At the park."

Reborn hung up and immediately turned from his own search turning Leon into a hang glider as he went.

When he arrived his daughter wasn't there, but the park had been demolished in some kind of struggle and a few dead bodies lay on the ground- all of them dead from a Sectumsempra.

Reborn didn't have time for terror when he spotted a slowly dying man lying almost hidden in the bushes by the tree.

The terror had faded.

All that was left now was _**fury.**_

He was getting his answers.

Reborn stalked up to the dying man his shadow stretching beneath his feet showing all who were looking the body of his adult self as he hissed softly in his adult voice:

"**Where is she?" **

The dying Death Eater looked into his eyes and laughed spitting at him "You'll never find Potter, She won't survive long enough!"

Reborn's eyes narrowed and he pulled the man closer Leon turning into a knife in his hand as he hissed silkily "I don't think you understand." He dragged the Leon Knife over the Death Eater's cheek leaving a long cut from temple to chin "Where. Is. Fia."

The Death Eater laughed again "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too. She's going to die. And no one will be able to do anything."

Reborn's eyes hardened and Leon shifted immediately into a gun as Reborn hissed **"Then Die."**

A gunshot rang out

Reborn turned to see Hibari standing behind him his eyes a little wider than normal as he stared at the adult sized shadow stretching his way, but Reborn ignored it as Leon shifted into his Cellphone form and Reborn dialed a special number that called all the Arcobaleno at once letting them know something had gone horribly wrong.

The other Arcobaleno answered almost immediately and Reborn hissed, still using his adult voice:

"We are going to War with the Death Eaters. They have Fia."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very mean to Fia this chapter…ILOVEHERI'MSORRY.**

**Also: Remember! Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater! He is the only Recognizable 'Death Eater' name you'll hear since he did not have the mark, and even then it will only be this once.**

**And: Dumti I did not forget this just seemed like too serious of a chapter to put your request (As my 100****th**** Reviewer) in, but IT WILL SHOW UP I SWEAR.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Fia knew she was in some _very_ serious trouble when she managed to claw her way to consciousness.

She could feel that she was drugged with something that stopped her from accessing her magic leaving her only her Sun Flames. The problem with that was whatever the drug was made it very hard to focus which meant she couldn't focus long enough to pull them to the surface so she could use them for anything.

Fia was floating in the center of a darkened room like she had been crucified though she there was nothing there to hold her up since it had been a spell.

She could hear a voice she vaguely recognized hissing to her "Potter! Potter! Fia! Hey what are you doing here?"

She managed to lift her head, the drug in her system making that extremely difficult, and focus on the image of Draco Malfoy wavering like a mirage and making her dizzier than she was. She let her head drop and whispered "What're you doing here Malfoy?" She remembered he had refused to follow the Dark Lord during the war.

"Potter I don't want to be here, one of these…_lackeys_ dragged me here when he got the Magical Alert you had been found. What the hell Potter? How'd you get caught?"

Fia was forcing herself to regulate her breathing and trying not to look at anything since it had a habit of wavering and shifting and multiplying when she did as she answered "Didn't know Death Eater was in Japan. Caught me and a friend while out on a jog. Then the alert when out and I got overwhelmed with numbers. Ugghh…"

Draco was opening his mouth to reply when they both heard the heavy thick door being opened and she heard a hissed "Sorry about this." Seconds before Draco hissed a spell that left multiple thin scratches all over her arms, legs, stomach and face. Fia tensed but didn't utter a sound as blood welled up and dripped out of the wounds.

A deep gravely sounding voice laughed growling "Ah Little Malfoy. Enjoying our guest by yourself?"

Fia had to give Draco credit. If she hadn't- reluctantly- known him since he was eleven she would have believed the tone of hatred and sick glee. "I owe Potter some time acquainted with pain."

The other male she didn't know laughed "We're about to start since she's awake if you want to watch."

Draco sneered and scoffed "You all may have your time with her. I will be leaving to get dinner."

"Eh. Your loss Malfoy."

Fia cursed in her head. Malfoy had only caused what felt like paper cuts. The others would not be even remotely gentle.

She lifted her head long enough to pin the unknown Death Eater with a glare and spit in his direction.

The Death Eater sneered and lifted his wand. She could see the wavering form of Draco dart out of the room.

Fia knew it was coming, but she couldn't stop the choked gasp that escaped her mouth when he fired a bone breaking curse at her leg hissing "That's for all the bones you broke before we caught you, you little bitch."

Fia let her head drop backward and choked out a laugh.

"What's so funny brat?"

"It…was…worth it."

The Death Eater snarled lifting his wand and firing the same curse at her other leg. Fia was prepared and only flinched a little not making a sound. She wouldn't give the Death Eater the pleasure of hearing her scream. He scowled and hissed "I'll be back Potter."

Fia smirked and told him "I'm…looking…forward to it…scumbag."

The pain slowly faded as the Death Eater stormed out of the room she was in. Fia thought it was because she was getting used to it, but it was her Sun Flames working internally to heal the broken bones.

O~O~O~

The area was filled with tension so thick it could be felt three blocks out in any direction.

The Arcobaleno stood together inside the park Fia had been taken from- now free of bodies- staring for any kind of clue. So far they had found nothing. Reborn was ready to kill the first thing that _looked_ at him funny and the others weren't far behind.

All of the Arcobaleno knew what the Death Eaters were like. They had done their research back when they first discovered the Magical World but especially after they found out Fia was involved.

They knew Fia was probably being hurt.

Reborn knew she was alive. He could feel her through his bond with her. It felt like it was mostly blocked and he couldn't talk to her, but he could feel that she was there and breathing. It was that fact alone that was stopping Reborn from going on a very dangerous damaging rampage.

As a hit man Reborn had to know how his mind worked. He had to know himself better than most people ever would. He had to make sure no one could manipulate him knowingly or otherwise and so he had made sure to learn exactly how he worked.

Reborn knew, without a doubt, that if Fia died he would slip head first into the darkness that lurked on the outside edges of his mind. Reborn wasn't evil or anything, but he _killed_ for a living and he had seen the darkest of the dark that the Mafia had to offer.

These things had caused a bit of the darkness to sink its fangs into Reborn. It had been spreading, extremely slowly yes, but it had been spreading. Then Tsuna had come into his life and he had started the process of beating that darkness back.

Tsuna had this ability to _make_ you want to be better than you were; he made you want to follow him. He was light. Burningly bright light that caused the darkness to flinch back and scramble to escape. Tsuna had managed to pull the fangs out of Reborn and push it away so that it couldn't spread anymore.

Then Fia had come into his life.

His Flame.

Fia had been the one to force the darkness away to the edges of his mind where it no longer lingered waiting for him to sleep. Fia had been the one that had _needed_ him. That need for a Father figure, someone she could trust to be there for her no matter what, someone that had seen the darkness of the world and understood that she had as well…someone who could pull her out and hold her above the current when she couldn't do it herself…that had been what had driven the darkness away.

Fia needed him and no darkness was going to stop him from being what she needed. She was his.

She had become the Flame that lit up his mind and drove all the darkness away to the very edges, and Reborn knew that if that Flame were to disappear…the darkness would rush to fill the void that would be left and Reborn knew he would let it.

So he searched.

O~O~O~

Draco really hated this.

Sure he had fought with Potter at Hogwarts, and she had driven him _absolutely insane_, but he wouldn't wish this on anyone…except possibly Voldemort.

He had never wanted to be a Death Eater. The Malfoy Line was not meant to kneel to anyone, and the fact that his Father had spat on that belief to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes had always been a source of disappointment for Draco. He loved his family and he knew his father and mother loved him in return, it had been obvious in the way they treated him out of public eye and it had been obvious when they hadn't forced the Mark on him, but instead faced Voldemort- who Draco knew terrified his parents- and managed to keep him from getting it. His Father had told Draco that he would eventually be forced to get the mark by Voldemort himself since he wanted the Malfoy Vaults at his fingertips, but he had also told Draco that he would do his best to put it off as long as he could.

He had managed to put it off again and again and then Potter had come in and killed Voldemort and Draco had found he would never wear that mark on his skin.

When Voldemort had killed all those wearing the mark on their skin-his parents- Draco had felt a deep hatred take root for anything connected to Voldemort. None the less the Death Eaters that had survived due to a lack of Dark Mark had swarmed to him trying to earn his loyalty and therefore him money.

The Malfoy Line did not kneel to anyone. Especially not after this Voldemort fiasco. Draco hated these people who dared to gloat about their survival and speak of how they would make sure Voldemort's ideals lived on. It sickened him and it also insured that he would be their enemy.

Then they had brought in Fia.

Unconscious and bleeding from her temple, but the Death Eaters missing from their group showed Draco that Fia hadn't come in easily.

Draco had been shocked they managed to get her at all. He knew from experience how hard it was to catch Fia when she didn't want to be caught. He had watched as the others gloated about catching her, and how they cast a few spells that left Fia floating in the basement like she was crucified on an invisible cross.

It had been luck that he was inside the basement when Fia had come to. He had managed to find out how she was caught- overwhelmed by numbers made a lot more sense than the lies the Death Eaters were spreading- and then he had scrambled to get out of the basement when the Death Eater had come in to torture her.

Draco knew he didn't have the stomach to stay there while Fia was being hurt, he'd go back after and see if he could help or something. He ran from the room.

Draco thought Fia was an idiot for doing it, but none the less he was left marveling at Fia's Gryffindor Bravery as she spit at the Death Eater just before he ran.

That girl…Well Draco was honest.

He was sure he would never meet anyone as brave and enduring as her. Even if she was an annoying brat.

Draco actually did get dinner and then he went back down to Fia.

When he got there he saw Fia dangling from her invisible cross not making any noise and he could hear the sound of her bones snapping. He paled and felt a little sick as he watched her leg bones seem to rearrange themselves and snap back into their proper places all the while Fia sat there like nothing was happening.

"Potter? You alive?" Draco finally managed to ask the question when the bones stopped snapping and grinding.

"Malfoy. What the hell did they give me?" her voice was soft and slightly slurred.

"They gave you a potion to block your magic and slow your reactions as well as make your nerves more sensitive. There are wards up to block any Apparition or Portkeys from working as well, before you ask."

Fia already knew Portkeys didn't work, as soon as she had been aware enough to think of it and alone to use it she had tried to use her necklace portkey to her father only to realize it didn't work.

On top of that she had just had her suspicions confirmed that she couldn't access her magic, and the icing on her cake of misery? Her mind and physical reactions were slowed while any pain they caused would be even worse because her nerves were supercharged.

It had hurt to have her bones broken, but it had felt a little more to have her bones rearrange themselves and snap back into their proper places to heal. It felt great to be healed, but getting there had hurt like a beast. At least now she knew why everything felt worse than she thought it had a right too. Her nerves.

"Lovely." It was hissed darkly and for an instant Draco unknowingly got to see what Reborn's face looked like when he was well and truly angry and displeased.

It gave him chills.

"I gotta go Potter." Draco turned and then paused before hissing a command that Fia was all too willing to obey, but not for him. For her family. "Don't die Potter."

O~O~O~

2days 13hours 45minutes and 54seconds into her capture Fia wasn't sure if she should thank the lord for her Sun Flames or Curse him.

Her Sun Flames kept her alive, and she was very, _very_ thankful for that, but they also healed- painfully- her wounds. Once the Death Eaters had figured out she could heal herself they started getting a little more violent and careless which hurt a _lot_ more than it should have with whatever was making her nerves extremely sensitive.

The absolute _**worse**_ feeling however was the Crucio. The torture curse had originally felt like white hot knifes digging into her nerve sacks and twisting with the extra sensitive nerves it was the only thing that made her scream.

She was sure it would have been used more often except they wanted her sane for her torture so they didn't use it often enough to cause permanent harm.

Thank the lord for small miracles.

O~O~O~

The first time the Crucio had been used on Fia Reborn had actually felt an echo of the pain through his mental connection with Fia.

He had been in the middle of a conversation with Fon-they had narrowed the area Fia was in down and were contemplating the best method of searching it- when it had happened.

He actually stopped mid-sentence brought a hand up to his head and groaned dropping to a kneeling position. He had never felt anything like this before. It was as if every nerve ending he had had been jolted into painful awareness.

Fon wouldn't lie.

Watching the strongest of the Arcobaleno drop into a kneeling position and groan in pain had been terrifying.

He had seen Reborn come out of interrogations or missions dripping blood and injured so much that a normal person would have died without uttering a sound to show how painful it was. He has seen Reborn take hit after hit and smirk at his attacker. He had seen Reborn do all these things without once uttering a sound…so Fon knew whatever this was…it was painful on a level he had never experienced.

Then Reborn grunted forcing himself to his feet and hissing "Fia…" and Fon knew fury.

He had thought he knew what fury was, but to realize that Fia- _his niece, his __**family**_- was being subjected to something that made _Reborn_ react in pain…Fon had been wrong.

He hadn't known what fury was, but he did now.

Reborn remained absolutely still his jaw locked and his eyes burning like the blackest flames of Hell for an entire minute before he unlocked his jaw and snarled "Fon."

Fon understood in that one word what Reborn meant.

They had to move faster. Failure was not an option.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I totally thought I'd have Fia out by the end of this chapter, but it turns out that it will be next chapter. Again: Draco is temporary. He is involved in getting Fia out, That's all.**

**THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL. –hands out virtual hugs and plushies-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo~ You guys are awesome, you know? –hands out more plushies-**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

3days 12hours 39minutes 29seconds into her capture Draco came into her room at a dead run. Fia didn't have the strength to lift her head and see what he wanted. The Death Eaters hadn't been feeding her. The only thing keeping her alive was a combination of her Sun Flames, the food Draco managed to slip her, a bit of Potions and her experience at the Dursleys.

Her voice was hoarse from a lack of water and screaming during a Torture Curse session from a few minutes before, but she spoke up anyway "What Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes were wild as he growled "Is your father a baby in a suit?!"

Fia jerked violently against her invisible bonds her head lifting with bright eyes ignoring the way her ravaged nerves screamed since her Sun Flames hadn't finished healing her them as she hissed "Where is he?"

Draco asked again "Is he?"

Fia nodded once.

"Your father is outside with six other babies and they _**are burning through the wards around the house.**_ How are they _**burning**_ through the wards?!"

Fia let her head fall backwards and she laughed breathlessly ignoring the jolts of pain the laughter caused "How'd he get here?"

Despite not expecting an answer Fia received one "I lead them here, or at least as close as I could get them and now the babies _are burning through the wards._"

Fia lifted her head and pinned Draco with burning eyes. Draco froze under the look before Fia told him "Thank you."

Draco scowled "I owed you for killing Voldemort. Now I've repaid my debt and I owe you nothing." Draco didn't mention that he had overhead the Death Eater's planning something he _absolutely could not_ allow to happen and so he had gone searching for people looking for Fia.

He had found the babies that were burning their way through the magic protecting the house they were in. He had known immediately they were more than they appeared and he had left them a trail to follow straight back to the house.

He hadn't thought the babies who weren't babies were Fia's family until the baby in a suit had snarled 'They have my daughter behind these wards!' at a baby in army-like clothes with blonde hair in response to something he had said that Draco hadn't heard.

"Hm." Fia allowed herself to go completely limp against her bindings. She was almost free. They both heard the door to her 'room' opening and tensed up. A Death Eater Fia recognized but didn't know stepped in spotted Draco and spoke up.

"Oh Good. Malfoy watch the bitch. We've got intruders."

Draco nodded once watching Fia's face twist into an expression of sadistic glee from the corner of his eye as the Death Eater turned and darted back out.

As soon as he was out Fia started laughing. "No one will be left standing." she rasped before falling silent.

Draco shuddered and moved so he was behind her.

O~O~O~

Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had followed the trail left by the platinum blonde boy without killing him since he was leading them to Fia. When the blonde disappeared into thin air the Arcobaleno checked for Mist Flames, found none, and then searched for Magic. Upon discovering wards surrounding the area they all summoned their flames and attacked the wards viciously literally _burning_ the magic away under their combined assault of Dying Will Flames.

Once they managed to slip through the wards, having only burned a hole big enough to slip inside so they could use the wards against the wizards and hide the coming massacre, the Arcobaleno all disappeared from view shooting in different directions.

The Death Eaters that rushed to see who had damaged their wards stepped outside and were left confused when they saw nothing and no one anywhere they looked.

The Arcobaleno had all hid around the home but as soon as the Death Eaters all slipped out into view they started dropping and dying as the Arcobaleno killed all of them without mercy. Each of their eyes were lit up like burning coals as they decimated the Death Eaters in front of them and moved closer to the large house they knew Fia was inside.

Skull was the first to make it inside, slipping around the few Death Eaters still standing. He slipped into the halls, his head free of his helmet, as he moved easily through the shadows. The only time Skull stopped was to take down a Death Eater or check the rooms around him if he found another Death Eater they fell to Skull's weapon.

Skull usually didn't fight hand to hand with anyone using Oodako for most attacks, but Skull was actually very good with a long metal enforced staff that he wielded with deadly accuracy leaving Death Eaters laying in his wake with crushed throats or smashed skulls.

People always saw him standing with the other Arcobaleno and dismissed him as weak. What most people seemed to forget was while he was the weakest of the Arcobaleno Skull was still _the seventh strongest person in the world_ meaning he was miles ahead of everybody else.

And his little sister was inside this house being hurt badly enough that _Reborn_ reacted.

The Immortal Skull had made an appearance and he was going to be making a personal delivery to the Reaper.

There was no hesitance or mercy as he stuck quickly and without a word striking to kill.

Colonnello was the next to enter the home. He had a rile with him- not his anti-tank rifle- and was shooting the Death Eaters down as he went, pulling out knifes and long daggers for the ones that were too close. At this moment Colonnello was not the fun-loving older brother that he was for Fia. At this moment Colonnello was 100% Mafia Soldier and no one was spared from his anger. Lal was beside him killing all who stepped into her range, just as furious that her pseudo-niece had been hurt by these scumbags.

Fon spared no mercy getting up close and personal with his targets before they could even blink and lashing out with a fist leaving broken forms behind him.

Reborn made it into the house third after very painfully killing the Death Eaters in his way, Leon constantly shifting in his hands from one weapon to another but never a gun. Reborn wanted to get _**close**_. These people had made this a _**very**_ personal matter and Reborn wanted to be close enough to watch the life fade from their eyes.

Reborn made a note to be nicer to Skull as he entered the house running into the bodies of the Death Eaters Skull had downed. The lackey had given these scum fitting deaths. They had suffocated since their windpipes were crushed and Reborn thoroughly approved of their painful and slow deaths since they had hurt Fia.

Mammon crushed minds as he went pulling the memories from the Death Eaters minds of their worse crimes and forcing their minds to relive the event as the victim. He left bodies behind him looking like nothing was wrong with them physically but mentally they were stuck in an endless cycle of their crimes as the victim.

Verde was rather ticked with these Death Eaters. They were messing with a Test Subject of his that he had grown interested in. (He was not attached. He didn't care. Really. He wasn't emotionally attached at all. That wasn't anger and fury burning in his stomach.) He didn't run any literal experiments on her-Reborn would really kill him if he tried as would the others, but Fia interested him because of the way she emotionally affected the ever unshakable Reborn. And her Magic had a _huge_ amount of potential. If she was dead Verde wouldn't be able to continue observing how she affected Reborn or what her magic could do. So he pulled out some of his more…damaging…experiments and gleefully tried them on the Death Eaters he came across making mental notes about how he could improve them and their effects.

Each Arcobaleno worked their way through the house leaving bodies in their wake painting the floors and walls in reds. Each death they caused was excruciatingly painful. Eventually they all met up in front of a heavy door that lead to the basement. It was the only room they hadn't entered. Reborn kicked the heavy door open careful not to kick the door off its hinges in case Fia was behind it.

The dangerous aura that had been enveloping them spiked dangerously when the light behind them lit up the figure of Fia floating in the room as if she was crucified dripping blood from her body and coated in dried blood with messy hair and dark and fading bruises as well as various cuts.

Her Sun Flames had originally healed whatever injuries she had gotten, but as more and more injuries were dealt to her, her Sun Flames stopped healing everything instead focusing on the more dangerous injuries and leaving the others to heal naturally.

The Arcobaleno were even more angry when Fia lifted her head slowly, each of them recognizing the signs of her being drugged, and seeing the darkening bruises around her neck in the shape of a hand, on her face and the cuts that had been inflicted with a long knife on her face made it worse.

Draco made a choked noise dropping to his knees under the pressure of the Arcobaleno's fury and it only worsened when they focused their eyes on him.

They all took a step inside Reborn headed for him to take his life, but a soft slurred hoarse voice stopped him "Papa."

Reborn turned burning eyes to his daughter his voice came out deep and guttural and angry and Draco stared as the light behind the toddler sized people casted adult sized and shaped shadows at their feet. "Fia."

"Don't kill Malfoy Papa. He helped me and led you here and he didn't hurt me."

The pressure pinning Draco on his knees lightened enough for him to rise to a kneeling position and finally gasp in air seeing as he had stopped breathing.

Reborn stared at Draco taking in Fia's hoarse vote of confidence and he also considering the fact that this boy had guided him to his daughter. He snarled softly pinning Draco with the sharp eyes of the World's Greatest Hit man as he told him in no uncertain terms "Fia had saved your life today, as well as the fact that you led me to my daughter. I will extend only one warning to you and that is this child: If you step foot into Japan again I will see it as a threat to Fia and I _will_ kill you wherever you try to hide. If you tell anyone else where we are, I will see it as a threat and I _will_ kill you no matter **where** you try to hide. Now get out."

Draco darted out of the basement as fast as he could go making a mental note to keep as many wizards away from Japan as he could. He _did not_ want Reborn to assume any wizard that came into Japan had been tipped off by him. The other Arcobaleno parted ways letting him out for the same reasons Reborn had hissing their own promises of death as he ran.

As soon as Draco was gone the Arcobaleno rushed forward to Fia cursing and hissing as they went. Fon was quick to direct his Disintegration Storm Flame at the magic holding her feet. As soon as she could she moved her feet and Fon moved to the magic around her wrists. Her hands dropped from their position and she cried out and muscles screamed at her. The Arcobaleno all hissed and moved forward as if they could stop the pain somehow.

Fia folded over limply hanging from a band of magic around her waist. She gasped and tried to force herself up into a standing position but it was hard.

The Arcobaleno watched her struggle into a standing position and got angry all over again.

Fon waited a moment before asking "Do you want me to wait a moment before removing the last of the magic?"

"Get it off please." Fon obeyed and the Magic was removed. Fia dropped onto her feet and fell onto her hands and knees. The Arcobaleno lunged forward as if they could catch her cursing their toddler sized forms again.

Fia didn't move sucking in air, and Reborn rushed forward lifting a hand glowing with Sun Flames that he placed on her arm. Fia felt her Father's Sun Flames rush through her body healing the worst of her injuries and giving her the energy to stand.

She staggered up and asked "Who is closest to this place?"

Reborn thought a moment answering "Hibari."

"Lead the way. I won't make it far."

Reborn led the way to Hibari's house while Fia stumbled and staggered her way forward almost tripping as she went since the drug was still in her system and making her see doubles and triples of things as well as everything wavering like a mirage at random moments.

Reborn got her outside the wards and far enough away so that his actual cellphone worked before he told Fia to lay down on a bench as he called Hibari who answered quickly recognizing the number as the baby's.

"Hibari."

"_What baby?"_

"We have Fia but she's in no condition to move. You are closest so she will be bunking with you until she can move."

There was silence on the other line and Reborn recognized the flat refusal in the silence. He didn't have time for that though and he growled "I will spar with you three times of your choosing after Fia recovers."

"…_.Where are you?"_

Reborn gave him the address and moved back to Fia who had passed out on the bench trusting the Arcobaleno to watch over her.

Reborn cursed in his head.

Fia was going to have a relapse into her Night Terrors after this. He knew it.

Recovery was going to be difficult.


End file.
